Ghost from the past
by Firehedgehog
Summary: Six years ago Netto vanished after escaping WWW at sea, now six years later an amnesic teen known as Yami Tajiri comes to Japan looking for his past. This teen is no other then a very changed Netto, and the past will soon catch up to him.
1. Prologue and chapter 1

Six years ago Netto vanished after escaping WWW at sea, now six years later an amnesic teen known as Yami Tajiri comes to Japan looking for his past. This teen is no other then a very changed Netto, and the past will soon catch up to him.

Hi everyone, this is my first attempt at a megaman NT warrior fanfic. I'm going to use as many Japanese names as I can for the humans, I'll be usuing some of the Jap names for the navi's too if I can find them.... I know you guys can leave the English names then the Jap names in the reviews so I know them.

Ghost from the past

By Firehedgehog

Prologue: In the darkness

Darkness... why was there always darkness.

He was falling into a place where memories hid from him, where they should be but weren't.

He looked around the darkness for something familiar, but found nothing but all the all two familiar darkness.

How long had he been surrounded by this darkness he didn't know, it had been too long. He wanted to cry, to scream... but he didn't for it would do no good.

He continued to fall into darkness, the past and the future were a misty haze to him, sorrow filled him at those thoughts.

He knew nothing, nothing of his past or who he was... and this place only showed how empty he was of the past.

~*~

With a gasp a seventeen-year old teen woke with a gasp, sweat graced his tanned skin. With a groan he pushed his startling white hair out of his pale blue eyes, sighing he sat up.

"Yami-kun, are you alright?" a voice asked, the teen smiled and turned to face a small computer screen where a figure that looked like an armored white figure looked at him.

"I'm fine Kage," Yami told his net navi, after all how could he not be alright when he had a friend like Kage to look after him.

"You still have five hours till you have to get up and start your new school," Kage told him, with a groan Yami lay back down and pulled the covers of his bed over his form.

"Great," he muttered, closing his eyes he did the best he could to go back to sleep.

But sleep did not come to him, but memories did... the few memories of the little past he did.

Six years ago Yami had awoken in a small American hospital with complete amnesia, apparently they had found him on the beech with terrible burns and covered in chemicals. He had healed but he had scars on his body still. Also the chemicals had left their mark on him, his hair had been changed to a pure white and his eyes were now a very pale blue color.

Something told him these were not his original coloring and the doctors had told him the chemicals had done this to him, also because of these changes no one could figure out who he was.

A doctor: who had thankfully spoken his native Japanese; had helped him to choose a name for himself.

He had chosen the name Yami for his new name, after all it meant darkness and with his amnesia he was in the dark about his past.

That Doctor had also given him Kage: after he had discovered his great interest in the netbattling he saw on TV and saw some patients battling. Kage meant Shadow for the navi was like a shadow of Yami's darkness; as it was Kage had no idea of who had made him and the doctor felt they should be together.

Years had gone by since then and Yami had moved on mostly, he never found out who he was and knew he would probably never know.

Now he had finally come to his native Japan, a place he hadn't come to... well he didn't remember but he just knew he had lived here in his youth.

He had also taken the last name of Tajiri, the last name of the doctor who had given him Kage. The Doctor had died a year ago leaving Yami with everything, DR. Tajiri had been the only family he remembered.

As it was, he only had one tiny image from his past. A strange symbol, one that would connect him to his past.

"Yami-kun, you could always try warm milk like the Doctor always suggested," Kage finally said seeing that Yami was still awake.

Yami only groaned, why did his navi have to know him so well.

~

Chapter One: Enter Enzan

Enzan gave a silent sigh as he stepped into his high school, after a lot of arguing with his father. He had been allowed to go to a normal high school last year. One that had his few friends in it, except one.

Mind you he would never had told this person they were friends, rivals yes... never friends. That person had been the closest person to him all those years ago, but for all he knew no that person was dead.

'Netto where are you' he thought sadly, Netto had been so fun to annoy and really the only person to give him a good navi battle.

"Were going to be late," came the voice of Blue's from his PET, Enzan nodded.

"I have first class with Meiru," Enzan muttered. 'Joy' he thought, did she always have to be so cheerful on Monday mornings.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where the principal's office is?" a voice asked, for a few moments the world seemed to freeze for Enzan. That voice seemed so familiar, but it couldn't be.

And it wasn't the person he hoped it to be, when he turned he saw a strange teen. The voice reminded him of Netto's but it wasn't him. This teen had startling white hair that fell down to his waist in a loose ponytail and very pale blue eyes, but he wasn't albino for he had normal colored skin.

He wore the schools gray and blue uniform, at his waist he had a belt pouch with a PET secured in it.

"Two halls down on the left three doors to the left," he said quietly, the strange teen said thanks and disappeared.

'I need a vacation if people are starting to sound like Netto to me now' he thought, yes a vacation sounded good especially with all the work he'd been doing for his father's company lately.

"Enzan, you're late for class," Blues suddenly said, Enzan swore... he really shouldn't let his thoughts drift off like that.

With that in mind he ran for class.

***

Yami thanked his lucky stars that he had asked that other teen where the Principle's office was, as it was this school was almost a maze and it would of taken him at least half an hour to find it on his own.

"Here we are," Yami said in relief, he knocked on the door and hearing a voice inside opened and entered the room.

"Principal Ren (have no idea of what his Jap or Eng name is K, some help here?)," he said, the man nodded.

"Mr Tajiri, please sit down," the Principle said, Yami nodded and sat down in a small plush chair... he might as well be comfy for the time he was here.

"I hope all my paperwork arrived with all the prescribed things needed," Yami said, the man nodded.

"Thankfully yes so we have no problems, all we have to do now is for me to give you your class schedule and the books you need... also to arrange for another student to show you around today," the principal said, Yami nodded.

"That would be helpful, the school is rather mazelike and I only got here on time because a student running late gave me directions," Yami said, the principal smiled.

"Good, hopefully the student didn't get in trouble for you making him get there late," the principal said, Yami gave a small laugh.

"Actually he was already running late, so I really didn't make that much of a difference," Yami said, the principle nodded then looked at a piece or paper.

"The student I arranged to guide you around today should be here soon, she is a genius and younger then you... but you should get along fine with her," the principal told him.

"I don't mind, what's her name?" Yami asked.

"Her name is Yaito," the principal said.

It was an interesting name, hopefully an interesting personality went with it... maybe she would be my first friend in Japan.

"Can't wait to meet her," Yami said smiling.

TBC

Next Chapter: Chapter Two: Brother

Thoughts of our fav Blue net navi and Yami meeting new/old friends. 

FH: Hi everyone, if you haven't figured it out yet Yami Tajiri is Netto Hikari. Wait a sec, you should know that just from the story summary. Anyway our amnesic main character will soon be meeting up with more of his old friends. Chapters will get longer, but since I'm writing this late at night its short... zzzzzzzzzzzz

R.Calumon: While FH sleeps I'll say goodbye, see you all chapter two.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow I got great reviews for the prologue and Chapter one, so here I am with the second chapter. Warning, this is not a weekly story. It depends on how much free time I have to write. When I work, also when writer block leaves me.

Ghost from the past

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Two: Brother

      My brother, I failed him.

      I wasn't there and he vanished from my life, died.

      Would it have been the same if I had been there, would Netto have lived.

      I ask myself that question everyday.

      Why in the world did I have to be being repaired when Netto was kidnapped.

      Why...

      I Rockman failed as Netto's navi because I wasn't there.

      I can never say Gomen for failing; I never will be able too.

      I can never talk to my twin again.

      Strange, Netto was my twin and he only found out a bit before he was taken forever from me.

      I never got him to call me my long ago human name like I wanted him, Saito.

      For years I've felt numb, our link was empty... empty like I feel now.

      Netto, I need you... I miss you so much.

      Brother...

      Where art though

      Somehow even while I'm lost without you I know you're out there, you have to be. Our link is empty but I never felt your death, but why can't I feel you.

      Netto... brother...

      Come home...

      Or at least let me come with you.

***

      Yaito sighed as she walked down the halls towards the principal's office, apparently because she was ahead of her class she was being giving the honor of showing some new kid around.

      Yet, it was better then being bored to death during class.

      Her mind easily grasped what was being taught, she just wished her homeroom teacher didn't teach them like they were all five-year olds. She snorted in her mind at that thought; she may be younger then the other children but in no way was she 5 years old.

      "Stupid teacher," she muttered, thankfully no one heard her so she wouldn't get in trouble.

      Finally she made it to the office, for a moment she paused curious of what was going on inside yet not ready to step inside.

      "From your records I see your into navi battles, I hope you will follow the 'no battle' for navi's on the school grounds... and that counts in the school too," she heard the principal say, Yaito smirked slightly.

      While Glyde and herself were not the most powerful and talented battlers at the school, they were in the top five in Japan.

      'New Victim' she thought, aahhh yes... someone new to battle with.

      Yet to her annoyance the new students reply was too low for her to hear, but it was time for her to enter anyway.

      "Principal Ren, I'm here as requested," Yaito said politely, the principal nodded and turning slightly she got her first look at the person she would be showing around for today and to his classes for probably a day or two.

      'Oh my' she thought fighting off a blush, she hadn't expected him to be so cute even if he was older then herself.

      Miss Yaito, this is Tajiri Yami, Yami just moved here from all the way across the world... please make him welcome," Ren said, and with that the two of them were dismissed.

      "I might as well show you to first class, thankfully since its your first day you won't be in trouble for being late," Yaito told him, Yami smiled and looked at the schedule in his hand.

      "I have a math class first," he said in a quiet voice, this was the first time he had spoken and this caused Yaito to jump slightly. But him speaking was not what startled her; it was his voice.

      'It reminds me of Netto's voice' she thought, she felt a sadness in her heart knowing that the fate of her long vanished and presumed dead friend would haunt her for a very long time.

      "Yaito are you okay?" Yami said finally, Yaito shook herself from those depressing thoughts and smiled at the white haired boy.

      "I'm fine Yami, why don't I look at your schedule so I know where we are going first," she said, he gave her a small chuckle and passed it to her.

      Her eyes widened in surprise as she saw which math class it was, looked like some of her friends would be in it too.

      'Enzan and Meiru are in that class' she thought, hopefully they would keep him out of trouble for his first day... first days were always the worst.

***

      Enzan typed on the small computer working on the math problems they were giving for class, they were easy enough... this teacher kept all the hard questions for his infamous pop quizzes and tests.

      As he typed away over the not very complex problems, Enzan's mind wandered back to the meeting with the white haired teen... there was just something about the other boy that bugged him.

      'What was is, and why does he seem so familiar' the dual colored haired teen thought (what, in the anime he has two hair colors). 'Maybe its just because his voice reminds me of Netto' Enzan thought, it probably was.

      It was at that moment there was a knock heard at the classroom's door, the student's heads looked up curious of who it could be.

      Their teacher opened and had a low conversation with someone, from what Enzan could see the teacher looked at some papers. Then finally the teacher nodded; then he looked at the class.

      "Class we are receiving a new student, please welcome him," the teacher said, and if fate was laughing at Enzan he walked in... the white haired boy from earlier.

      "Konnichi wa, my name is Tajiri Yami and I am very happy to be in your class," the teen said, Enzan blinked at the first name... Yami meant Darkness... what did this mean for the teen's personality.

      "Yami you may sit in the one free desk in class," the teacher said, Yami nodded and headed in the direction of the desk. It was then that Enzan remembered something, the free desk was right beside him.

      Finally most of the class was over and it was just reading over the material they had done and fix mistakes, pretty much free time.

      "I hope I didn't make you too late for class," a voice said startling Enzan from going through his chips, he turned and saw that it was the white haired Yami who had spoken.

      "Thankfully no, the teacher was running late so I didn't get in trouble," Enzan said with a non-commitable shrug. Yami smiled.

      "I'm Yami, but you already know that," Yami said.

      "Enzan," he said simply.

      "Ignore Enzan, he's just in a sour mode mode of the time," a female voice teased, Enzan sent a glare of death towards the owner.

      "And you are?" Yami asked the girl, she had shoulder length brown hair and warm brown eyes, in her hair was a barrette with a symbol on it.

      "I'm Meiru, welcome to the school Yami," Meiru said putting out a hand, as Enzan watched Yami's smile grew and he reached out and shook Meiru's hand.

      Unknown to them; a new adventure was soon to start.

TBC

Next Chapter: Yami no Hikari

Like the chapter translates 'Light in Darkness,' as Yami gets closer to his new friends memories start to return but before he can tell anyone WWW returns.

FH: Woah Rockmans thoughts were totally depressing, if you haven't noticed I'm using info from the Megaman NT games and future anime episodes... pretty much I'm checking the cheat sights while waiting for the cool eps to show in Canada.

R.Calumon: Anyway see you all next chapter, sorry if rockman is OOC but you should realize that he feels he failed because he wasn't there and needs his brother because there like part of each other.

Ja Ne


	3. INTERLUDE 1

As I started writing the third chapter this suddenly appeared in my mind yelling to be written. The interludes will be parts of Yami's past, starting from day one and onward... but they can be anywhere in the years from when Netto vanished and returned to Japan a Yami.

Ghost from the past

By Firehedgehog

Interlude: The Past- Part One

It was a quiet day, the sun was not the brightest and the birds didn't sing quite as gaily... is truth it was just one of those quiet days nothing ever happened.

It a large gray building known as 'New Beginning's' Hospital, and just as the name said it was a place where people began new lives. Here children were healed, then sent out in the world to live. They went out with something they hadn't before, a will to live and live life to the fullest... a new beginning.

It was on this day, a Saturday to be exact that something did happen... something unexpected.

A hospital patient woke up; well you the readers would say, why would they... well let me just tell you why this is so important. This patient was a young eleven-year old boy with no identification, he had been found washed upon shore in an terrible awful condition... in fact so bad the doctors thought he would die.

But the unconscious boy held on to life with an iron grip, the doctors saved his life and set his many injuries to heal... but by then the boy had fallen into a light coma.

For two weeks he was in a coma no one thought he would wake from, well today he proved them all wrong... he woke up.

~

The first thing he became aware of was pain, it screamed at him from every nerve ending and seemed to also come from every particle of his body.

He also felt a sense of lost, for what he did not know at this point.

In his mind he seemed to see a rope or bond of something blocked, it seemed important but at the moment he couldn't seem to remember why that bond should be so important. (1)

Slowly he began to open his eyes: he found this task to be harder then he thought; it was as if someone had sewed them closed while he was asleep.

'But why would anyone sew eyes closed' his tired mind thought, it was just a silly thought after all.

Finally after what seemed like hours, but was in truth only minutes, he opened his eyes.

And as quickly as he opened them he closed them, the world seemed to be overly bright and powerful to his eyes... and his eyes felt very sensitive at this point.

He gave a small groan, he was still in pain but it seemed more muted now that he was totally awake. Slowly he opened his eyes, this time he allowed them to adjust to the light.

'Where am I?' he thought in confusion, he moved his head back and forth slowly trying ignore the jolting pain he felt in his neck when he moved it too fast.

He couldn't recognize anything in fact; he started to feel a bit panicked to be told the truth.

'Wait... what's my name!' he thought in shock, his face paled as he realized something. He knew nothing, everything was a blank... it was as if someone had erased his past from his mind.

'What's wrong with me, why can't I remember anything' the boy thought, he tried to get up to call for help but couldn't. He felt a whimper of pain escape him as he lay upon the bed, he felt tears gather in his eyes... he couldn't even move because the pain was so great.

A few moments later a middle aged woman looked into the room, when her gaze settled on the wide awake and very upset boy her brown eyes widened... then shouting something he couldn't hear she vanished from the door.

The boy blinked, that had been very weird.

Less then a minute later a man in a white coat of some type rushed into the room, quickly he began to look him over and the boy realized the man was checking his heath.

Finally the man turned to look at the boy, then he spoke... what came out of the mans mouth seemed to be nonsense. (2)

"Nani?" the boy said completely baffled, the man and woman exchanged looks and the boy realized that it would be a very long time till anything would be right ever again.

TBC

(1) This bond is the one between Netto and Rockman, somewhere in the story, interludes or sidestories I promise to tell you how the bond was blocked.

(2) The doctor was speaking English, Netto is Japanese and I know that they learn English in Japanese schools but in mine they don't.

Ja Ne


	4. Chapter 3

Yatta, this chapter is dedicated to PhoenixTales369 who has been updating lately... I really like the one crossed with yu-gi-oh... ahhh I love crossovers.

Ghost from the past

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Three: Yami no Hikari

      "So, he is in Japan," a male voice said coldly.

      "Yes sir, we have found evidence that Yami is here," a female voice said, dark laughter filled the air.

      "Should we take care of him," a heavily accented voice asked; there was a bit of silence after that question.

      "No... not yet, we have to find out if he is here to fight our organization again like he did in other places... or something else," the first voice said.

      "Yes sir," the second and third voice said; soon the owners of the voices left.

     Once alone the first turned to the screen of his computer, he studied the image quietly.

      "You are a mystery Yami, one I will find out," Wily said angrily, first there had been the dead boy Netto who had fought them and then in the last six years there was the ever mysterious; Yami against them.

      'Yet, why do I feel as if I have fought him before that meeting six years ago' the leader of WWW thought, he could only remember that meeting too clearly for he had spoken face to face with Lan.

~

      Wily snared at the small boy in front of him, he had startling pale blue eyes and short very startling white hair.

      "You think you can stop me, WWW will rule the world," he sneered, Yami looked at him his eyes flickering with anger.

      "You won't win, no mater what others and myself will stop you. Your plans have been stopped before, and I will stop you this time," Yami said angrily, it was then that he put three chips into his pet.

      "System advance," both Yami and Kage said in sync, Wily could only look in shock as the navi he had been using was totally deleted. 

      How the boy did it he was totally bewildered, maybe he should of brought one of his more powerful navi's... after all he had not expected to meet someone like this.

~

       "Who are you Tajiri Yami?" Wily asked, a question he wanted to be answered.

***

      "So, you lived in America for awhile," Meiru said with interest, Yami nodded and he bit into his lunch. It was finally lunchtime and his new friends had decided to show him to the lunchroom, to his shock he found that they were also friends with Yaito... the girl who had guided him to his first class.

      "Yes, on and off for the last six years," Yami said, at that answer the four teens around him blinked.

      By four, he meat Meiru, Enzan, Yaito and a friend of there's named Dekao. They had met the larger teen when they had gotten their food, now the five of them were sitting under a tree chatting.

      "What do you mean by off and on?" Yaito asked curious, Yami blinked... he should of expected that answer.

      "Well, I traveled a lot with my adoptive father a lot. He was a doctor, he was famous for going to improvisioned places and looking after them... he got quite some awards before he died," Yami said the lit bit filled with sadness, the others quickly noticed.

      "I'm sorry, was it long ago that he died?" Meiru asked softly, Yami sighed, the images of his adoptive fathers last hours engraved in his mind.

      "Its seems like only yesterday," he whispered sadly, the others remained silent for a moment till Enzan asked something.

      "So, what other reasons did you travel... if it was off and on you must of traveled for more reasons then that?" Enzan asked.

      "Kage," he whispered, Enzan blinked hearing this.

      "Kage... what's Kage?" the duel colored haired teen asked, Yami sighed his eyes a bit distant.

      "Kage in my Navi, quite a few years ago I got him. Anyway it was almost a year to the day I got him that I met a very nasty man, he wanted Kage for some reason. I stopped him along with some weird plan of his, ever since I keep running into his lackey's, they keep trying to get Kage or myself. Why, I have no idea. I've been traveling hoping to find out and track him down... he's hurt a lot of people trying to get us," Yami said whispering the last part, in fact it was so low no one but himself heard it.

      "Weird," Yaito said, the others could only agree.

      "There's another reason, isn't there?" Meiru asked softly, Yami closed his eyes and faced his face to the sky... he could feel the suns warm rays hit his skin.

      "To find out who I am," he said softly. 'And to find out all those unanswered questions'.

***

      It was at that moment the navi known as Kage frowned, six years ago the doctor who had given him to Yami had given him a special program... one that let him watch over Yami's health.

      Unknown to many Yami's health was not the best, his heath had improved the chemicals that had changed him had caused him to be very sensitive to many little illnesses... deadly to him.

      Yami had almost no immune system due that that day, but with the right medicine and treatments Yami was living a normal life.

      But to his horror the program was going wild, something was wrong with Yami.

      "Yami-kun," kage cried, but at that moment it was too late.

      Yami fell to the ground unconscious barely breathing; his face was deathly pale. He heard the humans Yami was with yell with concern and horror; this was not what he had thought would happen today.

      "Yami-kun," he cried, and since he was a navi and had no way to enter the world of flesh and blood he couldn't help his operator.

***

      In a large set of building a brown haired scientist clicked away at a computer, as he did he talked to the navi in the pet connected to it.

      "This program isn't much, but it will speed up many things in the city," the man said, the navi who was pretty much blue in color nodded.

      "True Mr. Hikari, what else will it do," the blue navi said, Mr. Hikari... yes Netto's father smiled.

      "Well Rockman, it will allow navi's to travel easier though net city," he said, the navi Rockman smiled.

      "Cool," he said, it was at that moment that the world seemed to fade a bit for Rockman... he gasped as something seemed to click open for just a moment.

      "Netto-kun," he whispered as the shock, from whatever it was forced him offline... the last thing he knew was the feeling that Netto needed him.

***

      Yami was in a deep sleep state; he was unaware that an ambulance was driving him to the nearest hospital and that he was on an oxygen machine.

      Nor the fact that his navi of six years was frantic about Yami and the fact his heath had just taken a turn for the worse, all he cared about was the fact that this dream wasn't of darkness... emptiness.

      "Where am I?" Yami whispered as he floating in warmness; it was almost as if he was getting nearer to something.

      And had a memory...

TBC

Next Time: As Yami lays in an almost Comatose state in the hospital he has memories of his past, and somehow a bond is once again opened for Yami to speak with a certain blue garbed figure.

FH: I know, I know... I should have posted this last week but that interlude was good enough... I didn't want this chapter too rushed.

R. Calumon: Yeah, this chappy is good, also more stuff from Yami's past (last six years) coming soon in future chapters.

FH: I love all my reviewers (gives victory sign cuz she had great fan/readers).

Ja Ne


	5. Chapter 4

Geeze, the way I'm writing this looks like it's almost a weekly fic, which it won't be. I don't have enough time to write a weekly one anymore. Ahhh... it was fun, but I just don't have the time. Sulk. Oh well, also thanks to everyone who reviewed and keeps giving me encouragement to continue.

Ghost from the past

By: Firehedgehog

Chapter Four: Bonds in the darkness

      A small boy of four giggled: he watched, as the people used navi's to battle in the building he was outside of. The boy had short messy dark brown hair and gentle brown eyes; he wore a bandana around his forehead with a symbol on it.

      "So cool," he whispered eyes sparkling, he watched as the navi's... custom ones nested each other in certain types of attacks.

      "I want to net battle too," the three year old said, he wouldn't know that years to come he would meet that goal.

      Suddenly the boy heard someone call his name; the boy sighed and turned to face his mother knowing she was mad, after all he had wondered off to watch the battle.

~

      "No wait!" Yami cried in horror, he had been so close. He could now remember something of his past, no matter how little it was.

      Yet he had not been able to hear his name, also the memory had ended just before he was able to see his mother.

      Once again he felt himself pulled into a memory.

~

      A small five-year old laughed as a dog jumped on him and began to lick his face; another's laughter also filled the air.

      "Mr. Dente... I love buttercup... I hope you never go away," the boy said happily, finally he was able to get up and pet the dog on the head. She gave a content sound as she leaned against him; he giggled as that caused him to fall to the ground.

      It was then that he noticed a sad look on the dog's owner's face, the boy frowned.

      "What's wrong?" he asked, he may be young but he knew when something was wrong.

      "My daughters sick and needs someone to stay with her boy, I'll be moving in a few weeks," Dente said sadly, the boy's eyes widened in horror and he hugged buttercup burying his head into her furry side.

      "No, I don't want you to leave," he cried, Dente came over and hugged him gently.

      "I know, but there is nothing I can do... my daughter needs me," Dente told him gently, the boy hugged the old man and cried somehow knowing he would never see the man again.

~

      'Buttercup... I know her, she was a beautiful dog' Yami thought, a tear ran down his dream face. He remembered another sad thing that didn't come to him in a flash back, Buttercup had gotten loose one day a week before Dente moved and ran onto the street.

      It was dog versus a car; Buttercup didn't make it... she died as she hit the pavement as a bloody lump.

      His worst memory for a very long time...

***

      As a doctor tried to get Yami's heart started he noticed something, a single tear slipped down the boys pale unconscious face.

      "Clear!" he cried as he zapped the boys chest, he sighed in relief as the machine began to been softly as the teens heart began to beat.

      'I wonder, what could make him cry in a comatose state?' the doctor thought, he would wonder for a very long time.

***

      Enzan frowned as he leaned against the cold wall of the hospital's waiting room; he looked at him watch and bit his bottom lip slightly.

      It had already been an hour since they had gotten Yami to the hospital; they had heard no world.

      He had never been so shocked before when Yami had collapsed like that, he would have nightmares for months.

      "Excuse me," a voice said, startled Enzan looked up to see a pretty young nurse standing there.

      "Yes?" he asked, the nurse smiled.

      "We have gotten your friend to a stable condition, you'll be allowed to see him in about twenty minutes," she said, Enzan and his friends breathed a sigh of relief.

      "That's great," Yaito said.

      "By the way, did any of you bring Yami's pet with you?" the nurse asked, this puzzled them a bit.

      "Yes I picked it up, but I turned it off due to the fact his navi was having an actual navi panic attack," Enzan said dryly, on the drive to the hospital he had seen first hand for the first time a navi panic attack.

      "Good, the doctors need it... on it are recorded all of Yami's medical history. With him traveling the world so much it was easier that way, then we don't have to transfer his records all the time," the nurse said, Enzan blinked and passed the pet to her.

      "How do you know that they are on his pet?" Enzan asked the nurse, the nurse smiled looking cute as she did so.

      "Oh, anyone who has a pet and bad health, also travels a lot... it's procedure so its easier to find medical history," the nurse said, with that she disappeared into an area labeled 'Staff only'.

      'So, Yami's heath is quite bad, bad enough that his health can drop in a nano second' Enzan thought, he closed his eyes briefly and when he opened them knew that from now on he would be keeping an eye on Yami so nothing like this would happen again.

      One friend had vanished and most probably dead, he would not loose another friend to death.

***

      The world changed around Yami once again, but this time it didn't seem like his memory... it was almost like another.

      'Wait I've seen a few pictures of this place, this is Net City' Yami thought with interest, but this place held much more things and details then he had ever seen in the few pictures he had seen... so this wasn't his memory.

      And as best he could say, this place had a different flavor then his memories.

      Yes flavors, he found that the memories had a flavor to him... kind of like curry. Did he mention he love curry.

      The best he could describe this place was that it tasted Vanilla.

      "So cool," Yami said looking around, not knowing why he looked down at himself and found that he was wearing different clothing then his school uniform... he hadn't noticed that before.

      He was wearing a pair of faded jeans, a blue T-shirt, and white sneakers.

      "Interesting," Yami said blinking, he once again looked around and wondered if something was suppose to happen.

      He tapped his feet after a few minutes; it was kind of cool he could do it in a dream.

      Yet nothing happened, after forever (actually no more then two minutes real time) something finally did.

      At the edge of his hearing he heard the sound of footsteps. Curious he turned... and blinked.

      The owner of the footsteps also blinked.

      "A navi..." Yami said with a shrug, he could live with it... at least it wasn't some weird dream monster that would change this dream setting into a nightmare.

      "A human I don't know... in my dream... okay this is weird," the navi said, Yami looked over the navi and couldn't help but smile slightly. He looked human enough, more like a human boy in a blue jumpsuit of some type.

      Yet... the symbol the navi has seemed to nag at his mind, but at the moment he couldn't make the connection.

      "Actually, I thought this was my dream," Yami said, the navi blinked and scratched the back of his next just under where his blue helmet ended.

      "Really, weird... I'm pretty sure this is my dream," The navi said, the blue colored navi looked around.

      "Net City... definitely my dream... after all no human has ever been here... I don't think any human has seen net city like this," the navi said, Yami had to agree to that point.

      "I guess, maybe our dreams collided," Yami suggested, that would make some sense... kind of... but still very weird.

      "Weirder things could have happened," the navi said.

      "By the way, what's your name... I can't keep calling you navi in my mind?" Yami asked, the navi blinked startling emerald eyes then smiled.

     "Rockman, what's yours?" the navi asked, Yami decided to answer because it was polite... even if this was a totally weird dream.

      "Yami," he answered, Rockman grinned.

      "Cool name, by the way... do you know why were here?" Rockman asked, yami sighed.

     "I was really hoping that you would know," Yami answered, they were both silent at that.

      "So do you have a navi in real life... you know outside of this wacked out dream?" Rockman asked, Yami nodded.

      "His name is Kage, maybe when I wake up I could track down your netbattler and we could have a navi battle... you know meet you when were actually awake," Yami suggested, as soon as he did he regretted his suggestion.

      Emerald eyes when dull in sadness and Rockman gave out a whole aura of depression, definitely a bad question.

     "I'm afraid that won't be possible, my human vanished years ago... we think he's dead... but I know he's alive I can feel it," Rockman said softly, Yami smiled softly and not knowing why hugged the navi.

      "Hey, keep hoping... before you know it he'll be back and you'll be together again as a team," Yami said, Rockman gave a snicker and Yami gave a nervous laugh. You see, when he had given the whole Hope speech he had made a pose that actually looked funny.

      "We'll keep this between us right," Yami said dryly, Rockman could only giggle.

      "Of course," he finally said, Yami sighed.

      "At least you have hope of finding him, I really don't have much of finding it," Yami finally said, startled Rockman looked at him.

      "Find what, maybe I can help you?" Rockman offered; Yami grinned.

      "Thanks," he said.

      "As to what I'm looking for... It's my past. Six years ago I washed up on a beach near death, I had amnesia and because of certain chemicals my appearance changed and made me sickly... for the rest of my life," Yami whispered, Rockman frowned.

      "Ouch, so you have no clue who you are then," Rockman said, Yami sighed.

      "Not a clue, only that I'm Japanese," Yami said, it was at that moment that Yami felt himself being pulled... pulled back to being awake.

      "Looks like my time is up, I'll try to find you real time... I don't know why but I really want to meet you," Yami said.

      "Wait... did you say six years!" Rockman shouted suddenly, Yami couldn't answer for he finally faded away form the dream.

***

      Rockman fell to his knees as Yami faded away before being able to answer his question, but he knew something had happened...

      'My bond... my bond with Netto is active again' he thought in disbelief, he knew the reason too and he had to hurry to wake up.

      He had to find Yami, or should he say Netto Hikari.(1)

      He grinned, Yami didn't remember yet but as soon as he found his long lost brother Netto would be coming home.

TBC

(1) The reason he knew this was because of their bond, he could feel the bond connecting them as Yami faded from the dream. He could feel it going to Yami; that is how he figured it out. But he still has a long way to go before the bond is at full power, it has been blocked for six years and it won't be really back till yami remembers himself as Netto and... well you'll just have to wait.

Next Time: Awakening

Yami awakens and knows that he is getting closer to his forgotten past, he now must find the blue navi Rockman who now searches for him. He tells no one scared that they may be pulled into his past. Meanwhile a Chinese girl appears in the city and is looking for one thing, a rematch.

FH: Yawn... it's so late so I'm heading to bed.

R. Calumon: That's what's happens when you write in your little free time between twelve hour shifts at work... 

FH: Yada yada... blah blah blah. I'm tired and I deserve my sleep, but I had this all in my mind and I had to write it down before I forgot. Also you nice how long the chapter is, Yatta... these chapters are getting longer and harder to write I swear.

FH and R.calumon bow and leave to head to bed, FH still has to head to a twelve hour shift tomorrow.

Wahhhhhhhh!!!!!

Ja ne


	6. Chapter 5

Wheee... This story is going so well, and each chapter I'm trying to make a little longer. Can you believe it; I love this fic... and thanks to everyone who has helped me with certain things in the fic. Especially: the whole 'Program Advance' which by mistake I called system advance.

Ghost from the past

By: Firehedgehog

Chapter Five: Awakening

      "Well, at least he looks better then earlier," Dekao said, Enzan could only wince but it was true. While pale, Yami didn't look as if someone had pulled all the color from him.

      "I wonder if he's going to wake up soon?" Yaito said with a frown, Enzan noted that she had somehow gotten her favorite strawberry milkshake into the room.

      "I'm sure he'll be fine," Meiru said softly, Enzan hoped that too.

      "You should all back up, I'm sure that the first thing a person wants to see when they wake up is someone three centimeter's from there face," Enzan said dryly.

      He got the pleasure of their faces going bright red with embarrassment and them quickly moving away from the unconscious Yami.

      He hid a smirk; now that had been interesting to see... it wasn't often he got to embarrass someone nowadays.

     At that thought his thoughts saddened slightly, only one person had he loved to tease... and now h could never tease that person anymore.

      'Netto, I wonder how you would have reacted in this situation' Enzan thought, it was hard not to think of his long lost friend... someone who he would probably never find out what happened to him.

      "..."

      Everyone's attention was quickly grabbed at that small groan; Enzan turned his head and saw with relief that the too pale Yami was starting to wake.

      Slowly pale blue eyes opened and winced at the room's bright light, then those blue eyes slowly focused on the four in the room.

      "Um... hi," Yami said lamely, somehow it was so lame that it startled giggles out of the two females and Enzan and Dekao rolled there eyes.

      "You wake pretty much from a light coma, and the first thing you say is hi?" Enzan asked with a raised eyebrow, Yami could only chuckle nervously.

     "Hey, no one ever said I was good at conversations when I first get up," Yami protested, Enzan gave a light snort.

      "Whatever," Enzan replied.

***

      Yami looked around and sighed when he realized that he was in a hospital, he hated waking up in one... especially after the numerous times he had ended up in one.

      He was glad that his new friends had come to see him, especially Meiru.

      He found himself blushing slightly at the thought of the pretty girl, there was just something about Meiru that drew him to her.

      "We'll, now that your up we really have to go Yami. The school let us come but its getting late and we have to get home," Yaito said, Dekao nodded.

      "Get well soon Yami, anyway I want to battle your navi," Dekao said.

      Hearing that Yami couldn't help but laugh, he didn't laugh hard because he knew laughing hard would hurt. From the feel of it his heart had probably stopped, so that meant he would be here a few days till the Doctors were sure he was healthy enough.

      "Thanks for coming anyway, I didn't expect that... after all we've only known each other for less then a day," Yami replied, the four others in the room grinned.

      "Never mind that Yami, I feel that we'll be good friends," Meiru said softly, she placed a soft gentle hand on his and he felt a slight blush settle over his pale face.

      "Thanks," he said back softly, she then realized what she had done and blushed and removed her hand.

      "Get better soon," Enzan said in his quiet way, Yami nodded.

      "See you all back at school as soon as I can," Yami promised them; then with a few more goodbye's the four left leaving Yami alone.

***

      It was a little while later that a nurse entered a pet in hand, the doctors had already checked Yami out now that he was awake and found that he was okay for now.

      She grinned seeing that the poor kid had fallen asleep, she placed the pet on the table leaving it to recharge while the navi's battler slept.

      "Sleep tight kid," she said, with that she left the room.

***

      "Program Advance, Sunlight Piledriver!" Yami and Kage shouted in sync, where the 2 navi's battled two reflective mirrors appeared and launched a huge beam of light. The enemy navi took an astronomical amount of damage.

      But since neither Yami nor Kage wished not to delete the other navi, the other navi wasn't deleted.

      "Wow, your really cool," the teen who Yami was battle said logging out his navi, Yami grinned. The teen was younger then Yami, but he was quite intelligent.

      "Thanks, your pretty good yourself," Yami pointed out, the other teen smiled.

      "I guess, it's a big hobby of mine. I'm thinking of actually of joining the contests for battle navi's this summer," the teen said, Yami nodded.

      "I've actually been to a few while traveling the world," Yami said, the other boy sighed.

      "I wish I could travel the world, but..." the boy said sadly, the other boy could only look at the wheelchair he had been in for as long as he could remember.

      "Hey you can still travel with a wheelchair, people think that because I'm so sick all the time that I shouldn't travel. And I do travel anyway, don't give up a dream just because of something like that," Yami pointed up, the other teen brightened.

      "Your right, thanks," the teen said, with that a brighter outlook in mind the teen in a wheelchair rolled away to his doctor appointment.

      Yami watched from his bed, he felt warm after helping the other boy out... funny as it was he hadn't even learned the other teen's name.

      Yet strangely, he felt as if he had met the other boy before.

      "That was a good thing you did Yami-kun," Kage said from his pet, Yami nodded and finally logged Kage out of the machine they had used to battle.

      "But it was the right thing to do," Yami said softly, he hadn't let his health stop him... and he wouldn't let other peoples health stop them if he could.

      "You should go to sleep Yami-kun, it's getting late and you need to be rested enough to go home tomorrow," Kage pointed out. Yami sighed knowing it was true, but he really didn't want to sleep... at least not with the dreams he had been having lately.

      Endless dark waves in all directions, pushing him deep underwater. Drowning, choking, pain... darkness.

      "Yami-kun?" Kage said in concern, Yami came back to reality in a rush.

      "I'm fine Kage, and your right... I need sleep," Yami said, he closed the door to his room and turned off the overhead light... thankfully he had a hospital room to himself. He then padded softly to his bed and climbed into it, soon after getting comfortable he fell deep asleep.

***

      It was a beautiful morning, the sun shone gently in a deep sapphire sky, puffy white clouds slowly moved across the sky. Birds sang, and the area wasn't too noisy for it was early and everyone was just enjoying it.

      But not everyone was enjoying it, no; one person just ignored it.

      Throughout the area a girl around sixteen walked, she was Chinese and many would say beautiful. 

      She was petite and shapely, she had a heart shaped face with gently sloping cheekbones, a small nose but thankfully looked just right on her. She had only slightly dark skin showing that some of her ancestors hadn't been Chinese, it also showed in her stunning violet eyes. Blue-black hair fell to her chin, she was drop dead gorgeous and knew it... and she would use it to every advantage she could.

      She wore a black T-shirt with a silver dragon design coiling around the front and back, silk Chinese pants tied in the front also had the same design. But she wore normal sneakers, even if they were black. Around her waist was a silver belt that held a black PET trimmed in silver, all this made her more appealing.

      'Where is he, they said he came here' the girl thought her eyes sparkling in her anger, she sighed... she thought she would of found him by now.

      But so far there was no sight of her rival, the one person too ever beat her and her navi in a navi battle.

      "Chun, maybe he's still asleep. From what I can tell its still quite early here, there's still an hour or two till most people get up," a female voice said, Chun sighed and pulled her pet up so she could speak to her navi.

      "You could be right Mei lun, I'll head back to the hotel then search later for him," Chun said, Mei lun nodded as Chun put her back away.

      Soon Chun got back to the hotel; she walked to the desk to see if she had mail.

      "Ah... yes you do have mail Miss Chun Wong, here you go," the man at the desk said, Chun easily went through it once she got to her room.

      "Junk, trash, letter from home... another letter from WWW for me to see the Boss (1)," Chun said, she put that letter and the one from home on her desk, the other two she put through her private paper shredder.

      "Looks like the boss wants us busy while were here, wants us to find out what Yami is doing here... also wants us to get Kage," Chun said with a slight snort, she had tried that many time already and failed... what was so important about that white navi anyway.

      'Oh well, as soon as I beat Yami in a rematch Kage will be mine' Chun thought with a smirk, yes she looked so forward to see his face as he lost to her.

***

      "Free, free at last," Yami said happily, from his pet Kage laughed.

      "Yeah, are you going to go to school today?" Kage asked, Yami frowned then brightened.

      "Not today, I have something lese in mind... anyway the school day is half over anyway," Yami said, in his mind a image appeared... an image of a navi called Rockman.

      "What is it?" Kage asked, Yami looked at the deep blue sky and once again the image of the wild waves of the ocean flickered across his mind.

      "I have to find someone, someone who might just be a dream," Yami said, the last part he whispered so low that no one but himself... not even Kage heard him say it.

***

      If it were possible for a navi to sneeze Rockman would have, but since he was a navi he couldn't.

      It had been a few days since the dream meeting with Yami... aka Netto.

      His thoughts kept drifting on how different yet how much Yami was so the same as the person he used to be.

      He had told nettos father all this of course; the man had believed him because once again the bond between the two of them was working. Rockman couldn't fake that, and he was a lousy liar anyway.

      "Netto-kun," Rockman sighed, he knew Netto was alive and well... kinda... if he ignored the changed looks and total amnesia. He could feel the bond with his brother, it was still weak but it was getting stronger.

      Soon, he hoped, he would be with Netto again and the bond would be strong between the two brothers again.

      "Soon, let it be soon," Rockman whispered, it was time like this he wished he could leave the pet as a human so he could go look for his long lost twin.

      Sadly that would never happen, he had died as a human and been reborn as Rockman... he would never be human again.

***

      Yami sneezed and scratched his nose; that had been weird... for a moment it had felt as if someone had been talking about him. He shrugged and pushed some of his white hair out of his face, it had fallen into his eyes as he sneezed.

      "Bless you Yami-kun," Kage said, Yami smiled slightly.

      "Thanks Kage," he replied, his navi didn't reply, for at that moment they received an email.

      "Yami-kun, email," Kage said, curious Yami took his pet out of its holder and held it up.

      "Well open it up," Yami said, Kage nodded and opened it.

      "Its from Katherine and Alex," Kage said with excitement, Yami was also happy, it had been awhile since he had gotten any emails from his Canada. He had met them a year ago on a trip; they had proved to him many things.

      One, Canadians did not all live in igloos or fishing villages. They only did that in some places, and hardly that.

      Two, since when did Canadians say 'Ay' every few sentences or words. (2)

      Three, they had really big cities too... and he really liked that province called Nova Scotia. It had been an interesting city; he had visited quite a few places in the Halifax municipality... especially Dartmouth and Halifax. In the Halifax area he had visited a small and very popular comic store called 'Strange Adventures' (3). He had seen many magna and anime there, all in English of course, but he had seen a few mangas that were in pure Japanese that he could easily read... hey Japanese was his original language.

      "It's been awhile, wonder how they are," Yami said thoughtfully, both friends spoke English as there first language and knew some French from school... they didn't speak Japanese since there only way to here it usually was subtitled anime.

      "The emails a video, ready for me play it?" Kage asked, Yami nodded.

      A video image appeared; then the email video began to play showing his two friends.

~

      "Hi Yami, its Kat and Alex, thought we'd send you a buzz for many reasons," Alex said, next to him Katherine (Kat) nodded.

      "Yeah, we've been super busy with school and also out part time jobs... and of course net battling," Kat said cheerfully.

      "But that's not the reason were emailing, we just won Tickets to Japan... and your there. We were thinking you could be our guide since we don't speak the local lingo there. It's only for a week, then we have to head back," Alex explained, next to him Kat gave a thumb's up.

      "Sorry bout not emailing sooner Yami but you know how busy we are, and you could always email us first you know," Kat teased, Alex laughed.

      "Anyway email us back as soon as you can, we want to know if you can be our guide... and also so we can meet each other at the airport," Alex said.

      "Well we have to go, our teacher is about to come to class," Kat said making a face.

      "See you soon Yami," both said.

~

      Yami grinned as the email ended, looked like he would see some of his friends soon.

      'Yet I can't let them help me search for Rockman, I can't let anyone else be pulled into my past. The past of the last six years, or the forgotten many years before that' Yami thought with a frown, this he would do alone.

      "Yami-kun" Kage whispered knowing what was going through the human's mind. He understood all too well, he had been with Yami for a very long time and had seen and precipitated in it also.

      "I know Kage, I just wish... that we could go back and time and make it so that it didn't hurt so much," Yami whispered, tears slipped down his face before he whipped them away.

      Of all people he had only told Kage of what had happened, and of the navi they would be searching for.

      "Should I reply right away?" Kage asked, Yami blinked then nodded.

      "Yeah, tell them..." he would of said something more when something caught his attention.

      "Yami Tajiri!" A voice yelled; this was what got his attention.

      He winced, only one person could say his name in such a way, he had hoped never to see that person again... really how many times did he and Kage have to kick her butt for her to get a clue.

      With a sigh Yami turned, might as well get this over with.

      "Hello Chun," Yami said with a long-suffering sigh, the girl glared at him.

      "About tome I found you Yami, I should have found you hours ago," Chun growled, Yami sweatdropped and wondered if he should mention that he had been still in the hospital at that time.

      "What are you doing here, shouldn't you be doing something else for WWW?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, she twitched a bit.

      "The same as usual Yami, also to finally defeat you... I've upgraded Mei lun and this time were getting what we came for," Chun snarled her pretty face twisting in a snarl, if any saw her now she would not be called pretty.

      "Geee, and I thought you just wanted to chat," Yami said sarcastically.

      "Enough chit chat, its time to battle," Chun said pulling out her pet.

      At those words Yami's face went very serious, he might not always be serious but battles again 'them'... WWW he did. They had ruined many things, and he wouldn't let them take Kage or hurt anyone anymore.

      "Then let's begin," Yami said in a quiet voice, those who had battled the quiet teen knew that when he took that tone of voice that this would be a very touch battle... many walked away in shock.

      "Log in Mei lun," Chun said plugging her navi into a system.

      "Log in Kage," Yami said plugging his navi into a system, unknown to him the two of them had plugged themselves into the exact places one Enzan and Netto had plugged into before.

      Where you ask, the place Netto and Rockman accidentally unleashed their first Program Advance against a virus in the cities system.

      "Battle begin," they shouted, screens around the area lit up showing the image of two navi's getting ready to fight.

      'I won't loose, I have too much to loose to WWW if I do... I have to win...' Yami thought, with that in mind he readied his battle chips.

TBC

(1) Yes Chun Wong does belong to WWW, but I needed someone interesting... so Expect Chun to stay in the story for awhile.

(2) What, I'm Canadian and I do not say that... don't ask me Americans started the while 'ay' thing.

(3) Strange Adventures is a real place before you ask, if you ever go to Nova Scotia Canada, and in the downtown Halifax area.

Next time: Chun and Yami face off and Enzan and the others arrive at the scene, DŽjˆ vu and all that follows. Meanwhile WWW plans for things to come. WE also learn some things bout Kage and Yami's past, also why they dislike WWW so much.

FH: Yes another chapter done and many thanks to 'OmnicromXR' for helping me, boy those annoying emails almost everyday actually do help... especially when you actually send me thing to help with the story.

R.Calumon: In this chapter we got to see more people and bring in more thoughts and personalities... by the anyone guess who the boy in the wheelchair was... he was in the megaman NT3 blue game^^.

FH: Also, I have no idea when the next chapter will be out... please don't rush me... if I rush the story won't be as good as I want and you won't enjoy it.

Ja Ne


	7. INTERLUDE 2

Yatta, if you all liked the first interlude then I decided to post this. By now you will have realized that this story will have a lot of twists and turns...this story is going to be so fun to write.

Ghost from the past

By Firehedgehog

Interlude: The Past- Part Two

      A small boy walked through the long hospital halls silently, after two weeks he had been allowed out of bed for an hour or two... he was using that time to explore the hospital.

      Thankfully, one of the Doctors spoke his native Japanese... the Doctors name was Dr. Tajiri. What his first name was, the boy didn't know yet.

      But that didn't really bother him at that moment, what he wanted to do was see this place top to bottom. As he walked he ran a hand through his hair; it was very messy and very white.

     Dr. Tajiri had told him that it was caused to whatever chemicals he had been exposed to, he felt a stab at his heart at the mention of the chemicals... it had altered his appearance just enough that they couldn't find out who he was.

      He was in the dark about his past, Dr. Tajiri had said that since he was in the darkness about his past he should be called Yami... it meant Darkness of all things.

      The Doctor was a nice man, he was unmarried and had no family, he was the person all the children in the hospital loved... he was there when there parents couldn't be.

      Finally he came to a place where the hallway came to a large room, a common room for the patients he guessed.

      Children all ages gathered here, many were sitting and a few were in wheelchairs.

      But one thing caught his attention the most; it was two children near a computer and connected to it with two small devices.

      'PETs' Yami thought, he then blinked; where had that thought come from.

      He felt a small bit of pleasure at that; at least he remembered something... even if it was a name of something... whatever it was.

      Curious of what the two other children were doing, and curious if it might jolt even a small memory he walked nearer. Soon he stood behind the two, with interest he studied what they were doing.

      Wide eyed the boy watched as two humanoid computer people (later he was told they were navi's) battle, the two humans used chips in displays of strategy to best the other.

      Soon one of the children won and they both logged off, soon they were laughing and speaking with each other at how they had done.

      Yami was amazed, he hadn't understood what they had said due to the fact they spoke English... but he had gotten the gist of it.

      'It felt so familiar, as if I once held a PET in my hands' Yami thought, he looked at his hands with a frown. His hands were also unfamiliar to himself, he knew that they were much paler then they had been before... part of the fact was his stay in the hospital and the other was the chemicals.

      An image appeared in his mind for just an instant; for a moment he felt as if he was about to say a name connected to that symbol/image. But it disappeared as soon as it had appeared, he would always remember the symbol... but the name he could never remember would bug him for many years to come.

      In fact, six years to be exact.

***

      It was two weeks later that Dr. Tajiri came to see him for something other then his health, it was just after his language lesson... and he was doing good in learning English.

      The man smiled as soon as he saw the white haired Japanese boy, Yami could only blink curious.

      "Konnichi wa Yami," Dr. Tajiri said, Yami smiled.

      "Konnichi wa Dr. Tajiri," Yami whispered shyly, the Doctor sat down in the chair next to Yami's bed. At the moment Yami was sitting on top of his bed putting together a puzzle one of the nurses had given him.

      "You've been doing very well Yami, in both language and in the fact your healing very fast... you should be out of the hospital in a month," Dr. Tajiri told him.

      "Really, what will happen to me when I have to leave. I can talk easily enough in Japanese like now... but I can hardly speak a sentence in English. And where will I go, I don't have a home... and no family as far as anyone can tell," Yami said sadly, he felt tears slip down his face.

      It was a fear of his, that as soon as he was healed the hospital would kick him out and he would have to live on the streets.

      "Don't worry so much Yami, everything will work out," the man said and gently wiped away Yami's tears, Yami gave a small sniff but did stop crying.

      "Thanks," Yami whispered, the Doctor smiled.

      "By the way. I've heard of what you've been doing in your free time," Dr. Tajiri said, Yami winced... so someone had noticed his obsession on watching the navi battles.

      "I'm not in trouble am I, do they want me to stop watching them battle?" Yami asked a mite fearful, instead Dr. Tajiri laughed.

      "No... not that Yami, but I do have something to give you," Dr. Tajiri said, Yami looked at him curious.

      "What is it?" he asked curious.

      "Put out your hands and close your eyes, I want to surprise you," Dr. Tajiri said, Curious Yami did as asked and soon felt something slim and cool to the touch placed in the palm of his hands.

      "You can open your eyes now," Dr. Tajiri said, quickly Yami did so and gasped. There in his hands was a PET of all things, it wasn't on... but he knew there had to be a navi of some type... customized or standard he didn't care.

      "Mine?" he questioned in excitement, the man nodded.

      "Turn it on," the man said grinning, quickly Yami activated the device.

      The screen of The Pet brightened, then finally an image of a white navi appeared in front of him.

      The navi looked very human, actually a human in white armor. On his forehead was the Kanji sysbol for void (1). His slim armored form was edged in gold and he had 2 Katana style swords strapped to his back. He actually had boots separate from his armor, they were white also but with silver highlights and trimmer with gold. His face was young looking and looked in human age to be sixteen, piercing sapphire eyes looked out from a heart shaped face.

      "Konnichi wa," Yami whispered, the navi smiled.

      "Konnichi wa Yami-kun," the navi replied in a soft voice.

      "What's your name?" Yami asked, the navi smiled.

      "My name is Kage, a shadow to your darkness," the navi replied, Yami smiled even more.

      "Welcome Kage, I have a feeling we'll do well together," Yami said.

      "I feel that too yami-kun," Kage said.

      And a friendship that would last for years to come was formed.

TBC

(1) This is actually important. 

Note: In this chapter both Yami and Dr. Tajiri spoke Japanese the whole time.

FHh: Sugoi, another chapter done. And this time I finally gave a description of Kage instead of the white Navi, it was getting annoying that no one had a clear image of him in there minds. So I put one in, also I hope you enjoyed that you got more then a chapter for this update.... The reason I was working so much I had no free time to write so here is all I write since my day off.

R. Calumon: See you all next chapter.

:)

Ja ne


	8. Chapter 6

This chapter I don't know what you'll think of, but I hope you like it. By the way I've decided that I won't make each chapter longer then the last, if I do that it will take forever to get each chapter out so expect cliffhangers and all that junk.

Ghost from the past

By: Firehedgehog

Chapter Six: Mirror Images

      "So... Chun has found him," Wily said, a man with flame colored red hair nodded.

      "Yes, Yami has met up with her" the flame haired man replied, Wily frowned.

      "This isn't good, he now knows that we know he's in Japan. He'll be on his guard now," Wily said folding his hands in front of him, the flame haired man Hino-ken frowned.

      "She has upgraded his Navi a lot, don't you believe she'll finally defeat him?" Hino-ken asked, Wily smirked.

      "No, she has no chance to win. Kage and Yami are too strong for her, even with Kage special abilities still locked away," Wily said and he closed his eyes, what he wouldn't do to get his hands on Kage.

      They had been trying for years to get Kage, ever since they had discovered that the strange boy Yami had him... all met with failure.

      "Sir?" the other man said.

      "Leave, bring Chun to me when the battles done and she is defeated... it's time she and I had a little talk about all the money she has been spending," Wily said, the other man walked away. The only reason Wily could tell this, was because he heard the other mans footsteps.

      'Why can't I shake the feeling that I should know more about Tajiri Yami' Wily thought confused. Since that day so many years ago and his defeat, he had felt that he knew the boy from somewhere... but he had no memory of meeting Yami before so that was impossible.

***

      "Well, that was a boring day," Enzan said, the others could only agree as they walked down the sidewalk next to a busy street.

      "I wonder how Yami is," Meiru said softly, Enzan looked at the pink (2) haired girl and had to smirk slightly at seeing a small blush on here face.

      "I'm sure he's fine, the doctors said he should be out sometime today... he might actually be out already for all we know," Yaito pointed out, Meiru's face brightened a bit but the slight blush stayed.

      It was then that they noticed that Dekao had stopped at least en feet behind them.

     "Dekao, what's up?" Yaoto asked, the large boy looked at them and then up at a building.

      "Look," Dekao said pointing, curious the group did.

      It was then that they saw what they had missed while deep in conversation, on the screens of the building a navi battle was taking place... in face on all the screens in the area.

      One of the navi's reminded Enzan of a Chinese amazon in design, the other...

      "That's Kage," Enzan yelled in recognition, the others looked at him in surprise. As it was, he was the only one who knew what Yami's navi looked like from the group... they hadn't met the white haired teens navi yet.

      "That means that Yami is out of the hospital," Dekao pointed out.

      "Where are they battling?" Meiru asked looking around; the rest also starting looking around for where the two humans controlling the navi's where. 

      "This way," Enzan said running down the sidewalk, a feeling he didn't understand was going through him, but at that moment he knew where Yami was.

      The others traded looks a bit confused, but quickly ran after the dual haired teen.

      Finally Enzan came to stop at a street corner; a small smile came to his face as he saw Yami. 

      The white haired boy while still looking frail from his rush to the hospital was looking ready to battle for hours, there was a stubborn set to his face also.

      His opponent was a girl his age and was stunningly beautiful, but something in him told him that the beauty was only skin deep... underneath she was someone you would rather not know.

      "This seems familiar..." Dekao said coming to stop behind him, this caused Enzan to pause ad look the scene over again. His eyes widened as he finally realized where exactly he had taken them too.

      'Here, why here of all places' Enzan thought is shock.

~

      Enzan stared across the busy road at Netto; the brown haired boy was looking at him. Neither of them wanted to loose a battle, not that Enzan believed that Netto and rockman could beat Blues and himself.

      He gave a silent snarl as the virus attacked, how dare it interfere with his battle.

      And then an instant later, netto and rockman began their first step towards a program advance.

~

      Enzan quickly shook himself out of memories; it wasn't a good time to go back in his memories... especially ones about a long lost friend.

      "Ryuuseigun," Yami said activating a chip, Enzan looked on in interest as Rockman used a hail of meteors against the other navi actually scoring some good hits.

      The good looking girl swore, she wasn't looking very happy for Enzan realized she had lost 100 health points in that attack... Yami was ahead.

***

      In another part of the city more people were watching the battle, because of a glitch of some type the whole city had the battle broadcasting on whatever system they were using.

      In a restaurant that served curry, a pink haired woman smirked as she watched the amazon like navi being beaten.

      "Still don't like her Madoi," a voice said, the pink haired womans smirk grew larger.

     "Not in the least Elec-hakushau," Madoi said, the man shrugged also watching the battle.

      "She will fail," a voice behind them said, startled they turned to see a dark skinned man sitting lotus style on the counter.

      "Mahajarama, she always fails against the brat," Elec-hakushau pointed out, Mahajarama seemed to smile slightly.

      "She is facing one she cannot beat, if she does not clear her anger away it will destroy her ability to be in WWW," Mahajarama told them.

      "We won't miss her," Madoi smirked, she hated the little brat Chun... there was just something about the brat that got under her skin.

      "Shouldn't we be cheering for Chun instead of Yami?" Elec-hakushau asked suddenly, they exchanged looks... even Mahajarama.(3)

      "Nah," they said.

***

      Yami nodded to himself as Kage scored another good hit, Mei lun lost at least another hundred health points.

      'Now for some fun' Kage thought; this battle was going as planned... easy. Chun may upgrade her navi but Mei lun never got any better, it seemed that Chun had run out of new plans... she always lost... too predictable.

      "Kage, its time to have some fun... she's battling like always and hasn't even bothered to get any new or better chips... since we met her," Yami said, his voice was a bit dry at the last part.

      Chun was good yes, but stupid also... she never got new chips... and her strategy sucked... but she was still better then many WWW he had faced over the years.

      "Bout time," Kage muttered, this battle was getting old fast... no matter how excited the people watching the battle playing on the screens thought it was exciting.

      "Jigoku," Yami said putting in the required chips, he saw Chun swear as Kage began to pummel Mei lun with a giant bouncing puck.

      "Yami," Chun shrieked, Yami blinked... he had forgotten he hated that move... he had used it before in a battle and battered Mei lun quite well.

      "What, you asked for it," Yami shouted over the street, Chun snarled.

      "That's it, I won't let you win this time... if I can't get Kage or win... I'll destroy him," her snarled, her pretty face became twisted and ugly in her anger.

      Yami gasped as suddenly Mei lun morphed... into a monster virus; this didn't look good, not good at all.

***

      Enzan gasped as the amazon like Navi suddenly became a virus; his heart beat heavily in his chest.

      While this scene was so different, it was also so very familiar.

      In his mind he could see himself facing Netto again, it was so like that day.

      It was as if the past was repeating itself in some ways, and teher was a virus this time like last time also.

      "Kage, time to end this game," Yami said in a serious voice, Enzan looked at the other teen wondering what he was planning.

***

      Yami took a deep breath, he hated to do this but he had too.

      Chun had done enough in his life; he would allow the girl to cause no more pain to his life... or death.

      "Chun, do you have anything to say before this match is over?" Yami asked, Chun sneered at him and continued to order her now virus navi to destroy Kage... Kage was easily dodging the viruses attack.

      "I hate you," Chun snarled, Yami sighed... he had hoped for something else.

      "Then it's time to end our battle once and for all," Yami said, he had realized that Chun had already forgotten that Mei lun was already very low on health.

      "Kage," he said in a serious voice, he pulled out three chips.

      He inserted them and activated them; he never saw the strange look cross Enzans face.

      "Program Advance," Kage and Yami said as one, they didn't bother saying the name of this program... it had been one that had been used before he had heard... six years ago to be exact.

***

      Enzan could only look in awe as the virus was cut in half and deleted, it wasn't the fact that the virus was deleted.

      It was something else.

      The defeat of the virus was almost a mirror image of the one six years ago... in fact even the positions of Yami and the girl were mirror images of the one six years ago.

      Very; dŽjˆ vu.

      "Why?" Chun asked, looking now at the word deleted on her PET, Mei lun was gone.

      "Yeas ago, you murdered in cold blood. You caused a plain to crash with three hundred people on it, all of them were dead," Yami said, Enzan gasped hearing this, the only plain that had crashed with 300 people had been done by WWW... this meant this girl had done it.

      "What does this have to do with you!" Chun snarled, Yami logged out his navi and started to walk away.

      "My adoptive father was on that plain, the one you and your navi crashed," Yami said coldly, then he walked away into the crowds and vanished.

      Enzan could only stare at what he had seen and heard, everything had just changed... and the feeling that something even bigger in the horizon was coming.

***

      As soon as yami left Chun quickly got her things and ran, she couldn't believe how stupid she had been... she had tried to delete Kage.

      Wily wouldn't be happy, hopefully he wouldn't do anything to bad as her punishment... but she would make it up.

      If she lived the night...

***

      "She failed," Wily mused, he smirked and turned to his computer and stared at the image depicted on it.

      "As expected of course," he mused, he felt someone behind him.

      "Kidnap the children Yami has become friends with, the price for there safety and freedom is for Yami to hand over Kage," Wily told the person, he heard soft dark laughter from the person.

      "And if Yami decides to play hero?" the person hissed out.

      "Then capture Yami himself and release the other children, we only need Kage and Yami really... Kage for what he was made for," Wily said.

      "And why do we need Yami?" the voice hissed out.

      "To see if something I think is true," Wily smirked, then the other was gone.

TBC

(1) I can't remember all of the Japanese names for the WWW navi's. Can someone send me the names, along with their English names. I can then put them in the fic and know who I'm writing about.

(2) Lol, someone pointed out that Meiru actually had pink hair, so here is the correction.

(3) Geeze, some support from Chun's teammates. Heh, she must have annoyed them a lot since they joined.

Next Time: Chapter Seven: My Past, my sorrow

Enzan talks to Yami and learns of his past, also who is the person Wily spoke too... Things are about to become a lot more interesting.

Ja ne


	9. Chapter 7

Wow, this stories doing very well. Instead of flames people are actually giving me help. Thank you everyone, don't worry... this story won't end for awhile I have too many chapters, interludes and a few side stories planned to end this yet.

Ghost from the past

By: Firehedgehog

Chapter Seven: My Past, my sorrow

      Yami walked down the streets of the city, his white bangs fluttered around his face due to a light wind.

      The air was becoming filled with more moisture; the amnesic teen could feel that soon it would start to rain.

      "Yami-kun?" a soft voice said, Yami smiled sadly and pulled out his PET. Kage looked back at him, the navi looked at him with sad sapphire eyes.

      "I know, I should head back to the apartment," Yami said, the navi sighed.

      "You should, but I guess you finally remembered what day today was," Kage answered, Yami only nodded.

      How could he have forgotten, he hadn't remembered what today was till Chun had battled him.

      The anniversary of his adoptive fathers death.

      "Its been three years, three years since he died a senseless death... with him gone I have no family again," Yami whispered softly, he had friends around the world yes but no family.

      If he had a family from his life before the amnesia he did not know, that was a time he couldn't remember.

      Mind you, he knew the navi Rockman was linked to his past... but that didn't mean he had any family.

      He sighed and put Kage PET back into its holder, he then walked around with no set destiny till he came upon a small deserted park.

      It was beautiful and had many trees, a small lake he could see in the distance and a few playground things.

      He leaned back and looked at a sky that was turning a dark gray from storm clouds, the scent of rain was getting stronger... but he didn't move to head home.

      "Three years..." Yami whispered closing his eyes, he felt a tear slip down his slim face. Then another, what followed after that wasn't tears but actual drops of rains.

      Opening his eyes he smiled sadly, it was like that day, when the plain crashed and he received the phone call that his adoptive father was dead.

      It had rained that day, stormed in fact.

      That night, he had slept in a home that would forever only contain himself now. He had cried so much that night with only Kage for comfort, as much as a navi could anyway.

      Finally he stood up, ignoring the fact he was getting quite soaked. He didn't even bother to fix his hair when the ponytail came loose; it now fell loosely around him.

      Yami began to walk his eyes dark with memories of the few years he could remember, some of the memories were good... but many were bad... some he wished he forget.

      Enzan sighed as he walked through the streets; his large umbrella shielded him from the rain that was falling. He had been getting some chips at a chip shop and hadn't bothered to call his Limo, after all it was only a short walk to his home.

      His thoughts went back to the navi battle a few hours ago, so many facts about it bothered him on so many levels.

      It was as if he had relived that Battle against Netto six years ago, also the fact that the other battler... Chun... worked for WWW had killed 300 people three years ago by crashing a plain.

      'This is so wrong in so many ways' Enzan thought, he closed his eyes briefly and opened the again.

      He then blinked, wondering if he was seeing things.

      Walking down the streets lost in thoughts and soaked to the skin was Yami, his hair was loose and while it was loose shifted around in the light wind giving the boy an unearthly look... almost like a lost spirit.

      'Or a ghost' Enzan thought, and shivered at that thought.

      "Yami?" he questioned as he finally walked over to the white haired boy, for a moment Yami said nothing.

      Then the boy blinked and came back to reality, Enzan stopped himself from gasping as Yami looked at him with sorrow filled sapphire eyes.

      "Enzan, what are you doing out?" Yami asked with a frown, the white haired boy blinked again and the sorrow was hidden away from Enzans gaze.

      "I could ask you the same, its pouring out and you just out of the hospital," Enzan said giving the white haired boy a small glare, Yami looked at him then sighed.

      "I guess your right," Yami said.

      "Where's your house? I can walk you home. I have an umbrella and I can call for a ride home from there," Enzan said, Yami smiled a bit.

      "Thanks, let me lead the way," Yami said ducking under Enzans umbrella, Enzan smirked glad that he had gotten Yami out of that depressing state.

      "ACHOO!" Yami sneezed, not being able to help it Enzan laughed.

      "It's not that funny," Yami said, Enzan only laughed harder.

      Yami happily unlocked his apartment, it was small because he had decided not to bring all his things to Japan... but it was home for the moment.

      Behind him Enzan was shaking water from his umbrella, Yami grinned at the stubborn look on the other boys face... he liked Enzan and already it looked like they were becoming friends.

      "Coming in?" he questioned opening his eyes, Enzan nodded and folded his umbrella so he could enter. Yami grinned and stepped inside also, the first thing anyone would notice about the entrance was that it was green with a few pictures of plants on the walls.

      "Nice," Enzan said slipping off his shoes, Yami nodded and slipped off his own.

      "Give me a sec, I'll just change into fresh and dry clothing," Yami said, Enzan nodded and the white haired teen went to the room making sure to lock it behind him... didn't want Enzan to accidentally walk in my mistake.

      'Or see my scars' Yami thought with a frown, many people had seen his scars once when his shirt had been torn on a school trip.

      After that he had changed schools soon after, no one wanted to be friends with a scarred freak... many reacted that way... he didn't want it to happen here either.

      'Wait a moment, I was all upset before I met Enzan on the street... why did he make me cheer up so fast?' Yami thought with confusion, but he pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind as he changed.

      He didn't need any more complications in his life anymore, he just wanted to find out who he was.

      Enzan looked around the apartment in interest, he could tell that the other boy still had much to unpack... how he could tell you ask... it might have to do with a pile of boxes in the living room.

      He even saw a few photos on the wall, most of them was of a younger Yami and a man that must be his adopted father who had been killed three years ago.

      "That was taken a year ago, I was in India," a voice said startling him as he was looking at another picture, Enzan turned and blinked.

      Standing there was the white haired teen; he was wearing a simple black long sleeve T-shirt, loose blue jeans and gray sneakers. At the moment Yami was running a towel through his wet white hair, soon he pulled it away showing mostly dry hair even if it was still a bit damp, he let his hair stay loose instead of pulling it into a ponytail.

      "You've been to a lot of places then," Enzan said eyeing other pictures, Yami nodded and came to stand beside him.

      "Yeah, I travel a lot as you said..." Yami said softly, Enzan looked at Yami sharply then for he heard a deep sadness in the other boys voice... he hoped Yyami wasn't about to become depressed on his again.

      "Why?" Enzan asked, he was curious.

      A sad smile came to Yami's face; it was almost self mocking and held so much sorrow.

      "I really don't know, maybe to find out my past... to find out what the blank pages for the first part of my life were before it was erased," Yami said in a whisper, it was so low that Enzan almost didn't hear it.

      "Must be hard, you know... not knowing your past... all the things you'll never know, or the people you met," Enzan said, Yami gave a small laugh.

      "You have no idea how hard," Yami said.

      They stood in silence for a moment, the Enzan realized that he should be getting home.

      "I should call home to get my Limo to pick me up, where is your phone?" Enzan asked, he gave a silent sigh of relief as Yami cheered some at the change of topic.

      "In the kitchen by the fridge," Yami said, Enzan nodded and walked into the room. The kitchen was small but well stocked, this rooms boxes were all unpacked and put away... so there were no messes  here.

      Spotting the phone he walked over, like his own home Yami had a Videophone. Quickly he walked over and began to put in the number with nimble fingers, it rang once... then the phone went dead.

      "What the..." Enzan said, at that moment the power in the apartment went out leaving the room in almost pitch darkness... the only light coming from a small window.

      A few minutes later Yami came into the room a lit candle on a candleholder in his arms, he looked at Enzan.

      "Power was just knocked out by the storm, the building owner was just up. His portable radio just informed everyone that the system that controls the phones is also down," Yami informed him, Enzan winced... that meant he had no way to call his Limo.

      "Does anyone have a cell phone in the building, I really have to get home," Enzan said and swore silently to himself for forgetting his own at home today of all days, Yami shook his head no.

      "Hopefully the storm will clear soon, if not you can always stay here the night," Yami said softly, Enzan sighed.

      "Not like I have any choice," Enzan pointed out, Yami smiled and Enzan couldn't help grin back slightly. At this point Enzan also wished he hadn't left his navi Blues at home, he also found out that Kage was recharging at the moment and wouldn't be able to be activated again for a few hours.

      It was easy enough to sneak into the houses, with the storm knocking out power and the phones; it was hard for anyone to call for help.

      Even tough the power was out he cut the wires for the houses he entered in case it went back on again, but he was in luck... it stayed off.

      The first house he entered belonged to some rich girl with blond hair, Yaito if he remembered right. He had knocked the kid out with a drugged cloth; easily enough, he also turned off her PET so her navi could not email for help.

      Then came the fat kid with the mohawk hairstyle, pathetic on how easily the children fell to him and were taken from the so called safety of there homes.

      Then came the third child, a beautiful brown-eyed girl with dark pink hair... so fair and beautiful... maybe Wily would let him have her when he was done with the Tajiri kid.

      Her name was Meiru, if he got a chance to torture her she would scream wonderfully... especially as he peeled off her skin in strips as she was awake. (Yes people, the person Wily sent is insane :))

      "This is boring" Enzan said and it was true, they had been stuck in the white haired teens apartment for three hours already with no power, phone, with only candles for light.

      "I don't mind, the dark doesn't scare me," Yami said, Enzan grinned slightly... well Yami's name did mean darkness.

      "I didn't think you were, so what are you afraid of?" Enzan asked, Yami frowned slightly and looked at the dark ceiling.

      "Of nothingness, where nothing exists... where I become lost like my past," Yami said, Enzan shivered at the almost expressionless way his friend said that.

      "What about you?" Yami asked, Enzan sighed.

      "That I won't be able to find my best friend ever again, and tell him to his face that he is my best friend," Enzan said softly, the two sat in silence for a bit more.

      "Tell me about yourself Enzan, we have nothing else to do but wait and talk," Yami said softly, Enzan thought over a bit then decided he might as well. For the next hour he talked about his life, only the important stuff, and a bit about Navi battles and the times he went against WWW 3.

      "You've been busy," Yami said, Enzan nodded.

      "Now that you know about me, tell me about yourself," Enzan said, Yami was silent for a moment and frowned... finally he sighed.

      "There's not much to say actually, as you already know I have amnesia about my past," Yami said, Enzan nodded and told him to continue. "The first thing I remember was waking up in a hospital with amnesia, I spoke Japanese and everyone else spoke English, thankfully one of the doctors spoke Japanese. He helped me learn to live in a world I didn't know anything about, he was the one that gave me Kage when he realized that I like Navi's and the battling... I use to watch ever navi battle I could," Yami said; Enzan listened and didn't interrupt, but he saw that Yami's gaze was lost in memories.

      "Later, once I was well enough to leave the hospital he adopted me. I was thrilled; I had a family, a name, all this made me happy... especially since no one could find out who I was. The first year was the happiest in my life, then one day a building was attacked by WWW, I stopped it since I was inside and the only one with a navi at that moment. I beat the person, I don't think he expected Kage and myself to be so strong," Yami said with a slightly smile.

      "Who was the WWW member?" Enzan asked.

      "Someone named Wily, I met him a few times later... but those are different stories," Yami said with a shrug, Enzan stared at him in surprise... Yami had faced against the leader of WWW and won... only Netto and himself had done that before.

      "Anyway, after that I moved on with life. But I found out after that WWW is after my navi for some reason, The only reason I found out was that another member came after me and tried to steal Kage, I got him back after a chase," Yami said.

      "After that I started traveling with my dad as he helped people around the world, mind you I still kept meet WWW members. But I didn't mind... they didn't win against me... even if they did do quite a few dirty tricks over the years," Yami said, he paused before continuing.

      "I only really dislike Chun of all the WWW members, she would always appear... always at the worst time. It was then... then three years ago that it happened, she and her navi caused a plain to crash... killing my adoptive father who was on it. Nothing has been the same since," Yami whispered.

      "You don't have to continue if you don't want to," Enzan said, Yami smiled and shook his head no.

      "No, I have to tell someone sometime," he said.

      "I fell into a depression for awhile, I was all alone in the world again except for Kage. A week later I went to Canada for some reason I forget now, I made some friends and they helped me over that rough time in my life... but it really hasn't been the same since," Yami said with a sigh.

      "Since then, between school, traveling, and battle I've been searching the world... world... searching for a clue of who I am," Yami finally said softly, Enzan remained silent knowing tat Yami was still not telling everything but he had a feeling Yami would tell in his own time.

((Authors note: For more information about Yami's past and the things he didn't say check out the interludes already out and future ones. They will give more information, even dark stories of things. Also, in the future a side story will be coming out))

      "Nothings ever easy," Enzan said, Yami could only nod.

      "By the way, why couldn't they find out who you were?" Enzan asked curious, nowadays it was usually easy to find out who a nameless person in the hospital was... the computers of hospitals all around the world were linked each with there own database of birth certificates and pictures of everyone as they were currently and in the past.

      "When they found me I had been caught in a chemical spill somewhere, my appearance has been altered by it permanently. Also..." at this point Yami paused.

      "My body has been terribly scared from injuries, from whatever took my memories and past away," Yami said in a soft sad voice, at this Enzan looked at him startled... he had wondered why every time he saw the boy he pretty much covered all his skin... now he knew.

      "I'm sorry," Enzan said.

      "That's okay Enzan, it was a long time ago... I don't mind the scars that much. The reason I hide them, is because it bothers others so much... even freaks them out that I have so many," Yami replied, they were silent for a moment.

      "Kage should be done recharging," Yami said getting up, he got up and returned moments later with his PET.

      He then tuned it on; soon Enzan could see Kage on the screen.

      "Good evening Yami-kun, you have email," Kage said, Yami smiled slightly.

      "Wonder who's it from," Yami said, Kage smiled.

      "Before you open it, how long have you had amnesia?" Enzan asked, Yami looked a bit startled but answered.

      "Six years," Yami said and opened the email, before Enzan could say anything in startlement... for six year Netto had vanished a very disturbing voice came from the email.

      "If you wish to see your friends again; alive bring Kage and yourself to the address below. The price is your Navi," the voice said darkly, a picture of there friends unconscious appeared. "Tell no one, if you do they die before even the police could get here," the voice threatened, both shivered feeling that this person would do exactly as he promised.

      The email ended leaving an address behind.

      "Damn," Yami swore, he pounded a fist on a pillow in frustration.

      "We have no choice," Enzan said, Yami sighed.

      "I know, but I never thought someone would kidnap my new friends to get Kage," Yami said, Enzan sighed and looked out a window... to his surprise it had finally stopped raining.

      "I'm going with you," Enzan said, Yami nodded.

      "I'll need all the support I can get," Yami replied.

      "I know, that's why were pickling up my navi on the way," Enzan said, with that in mind the two teens left the apartment knowing that there friends lives depended on it.

TBC

Next Time: Enzan and Yami race to save the friends from the madman who Wily sent to take them the price... Kage. Chapter Eight: Blue Shadows

FH: Wa lah, another chapter for you all to read. I know you all wanted this last week, but I have a life you know and work. Also, I have lots of other fics I'm trying to finish... really I am.

R.Calumon: Also the fact your RP'ing with people online and your RP buddy is going to post it.

FH: Hey, no telling the readers about the new fic.

R.Calumon: Baka.

Ja ne


	10. Chapter 8

I'm so sorry if I forgot the many Functions of the PET last chapter, but no one is perfect... and I can't help it if I hardly get to watch the show anymore. I work you know, and it doesn't help that the TV station is stupidly playing them out of order. Also, the reason Enzan isn't calling people by their last names will be answered in this chapter... and I am not... I repeat going to add the .exe at the end of the navi's name just because I'm using the Japanese names in the fic.

Thanks to Pyra for the navi names, English & Japanese and also the other people who have given me information... since I already said thanks to you for all the chip attacks in earlier chapters.

Ghost from the past

By: Firehedgehog

Chapter Eight: Blue Shadows

      Two teens: raced down a mostly empty street, one was well known, Enzan. The other was mostly a stranger, with his startling white hair flowing loosely around him, to some with his expressive sapphire eyes he seemed almost an angel.

      The second teen was Yami.

      But both their faces were filled with determination, a mission.

      While the people there might not know what they were doing, the two boys were doing something important; lives hung in the balance.

      A balance, that hung at the edge of oblivion, on death.

      They had no time to waste, no time to chat... no time to stall.

      Somehow people knew to get out of their way.

      They would be thankful of it once it was over, but at the moment they couldn't spare a word of thanks.

      Sometimes destiny could be cruel.

      It could be sadistic.

      Yet, it also could bring happiness.

      Enzan knew these facts quite well, years ago before he had met Netto he had not realized how cruel destiny had been. He had never had any true friends, none really... not until Netto had decided that he would be his friend even if Enzan said he didn't want him to be.

      Funny, he had been happy once he realized what friendship truly meant.

      Through Netto he had made more friends, not that he would ever admit it though... but it was true none the less.

      He remembered a conversation he had once with Netto, it been almost summer: the two of them had just been discussing navi battle.

      "Enzan, I was wondering?" Netto said, his chocolate brown eyes looked at him filled with curiosity.

      "What is it Hikari," Enzan said with an annoyed frown.

      "Why do you always call people by there last names?" Netto asked, this question startled the other boy... no one had asked him that before.

      "It's just my way," Enzan replied, Netto made a face and Enzan heard Rockman mutter something from his PET... but didn't make it out.

      "It would be nice if you called people by their name you know, not there family name... when you call people by there family name its as if you give them no consideration of who they are. Not just what family they are from," Netto told him in a serious voice, this quite startled Enzan who had never heard something so serious come out of Netto's mouth... other then navi battle strategies that is.

      "I didn't realize," Enzan said, Netto smiled slightly.

      "Promise me something, call people by there name if you know it... it gives more respect," Netto said, Enzan stared at the other boy for a moment.

      "I'll try Hikari," he said.

      "Hey," Netto protested, Enzan blinked then gave a small laugh realizing what he had done.

      "Gomen Netto," Enzan said, Netto smiled his eyes shining... after all it was the first time Enzan had ever called him by name.

      "Arigato," Netto replied.

      That conversation had helped many times since then, he had seen the smiles on peoples faces when he called them by their name... not there family name.

      Then Destiny became sadistic; it took away Netto from his family and friends... Enzan lost his first human friend.

      Now years since that day Destiny was being cruel once again, his friends had been kidnapped by some unknown force... most likely WWW 3 and somehow it all was connected to Yami.

      The ever mysterious Yami, a teen with amnesia with no memory past six years ago... the time Netto vanished.

      Coincidence...

      He thought not.

      Now, he only had to prove it.

      "We have to take the bus to get the rest of the way," Yami said as he looked at the address on the Pet, Enzan looked over his shoulder and nodded.

      Thankfully, they were at the bus station now since they had realized the place was too far to walk.

      "The bus we need will be arriving in five minutes," Kage said, Yami nodded.

      "Thanks Kage," Yami said, meanwhile Enzan was also talking to Blues who he had picked up.

      "Blues, have you found any clues?" Enzan asked, Blues sighed with no information.

      The navi had been listening to some radio and television broadcasts since he had found out the situation, looks like no one had found out anything about the kidnapping situation... only they and the kidnapper knew... so that meant they were still on there own.

      "Sorry Enzan, no luck," Blue replied, Enzan sighed.

      "That's okay, just keep searching for clues anyway you can," Enzan said, blues nodded and Enzan placed the Pet back to the place he usually held it.

      At that moment the bus arrived, with serious faces the two teens got on... and hoped that they wouldn't be meeting there death... or the deaths of there friends.

      The building the address led to was a large abandoned warehouse, in fact a sign outside announced that by the end of the month it would be torn down and replaced with a park.

      But they didn't care about that, all they cared about was the fact there friends needed them.

      "Were here," Yami said frowning, he sighed and looked down at his Pet... Kage looked up at him in understanding.

      "It's okay Yami-kun, I know you don't want to give me up but we have to... innocent people are depending on us," Kage said softly, Yami nodded.

      "Thank you for understanding Kage," Yami replied.

      "Anytime," Kage said, Yami felt a shaft of sadness. There would not be another anytime, after this he would loose his longest friend since he woke up with amnesia... forever.

      "Yeah," he whispered, he sighed and closed his eyes briefly.

      "We have to go in you know," Enzan spoke quietly, Yami opened his blue eyes and nodded.

      "Then lets do this," Yami said, with that they pushed the rotting door to the place open and stepped inside.

      "So you came," a voice hissed, the two teens jumped startled and spun around. Standing in the shadows was a figure; all they could see was his strange yellow-eyes reflecting like a cat's; in the dim light.

      "Yeah we came, we have Kage, so where's our friends," Yami demanded, the man snapped his fingers and a light went on nearby.

      They turned and gasped, there friends were unconscious and tied together by rope... a few bruises covered there faces... also the most likely reason they were out of it.

      "They're alive and will stay that way, they'll live. Now give me Kage," the man hissed, Yami shivered a bit... there was a feeling of madness in this mans voice.

      "Show me yourself first, I won't pass Kage to someone I can't see," Yami demanded, a dark chuckle came from the man.

      "As you wish," the man hissed, with that he stepped out of the darkness.

      Yami almost gaped, the man was so tall and seemed to snakelike, his tongue kept flicking in and out of his mouth and it looked like he had clipped his fingernails in years.

      "You may call me Kadis," the man said, Yami shivered, as did Enzan.... There was something just not right about the man.

      "Now, give me Kage," Kadis demanded, Yami sighed and pulled out his PET.

      "See you around Kage," he whispered wistfully, fully knowing he would never see his navi again.

      "See you around too Yami-kun," Kage whispered, with that Yami walked to the snake man Kadis and placed the PET in his outstretched hand.

      He then walked back to Enzan, hopefully soon all this would be over.

      "Now let our friends go," Yami said, Kadis seemed to pause then smirked.

      "I think not, you broght someone with you which was a no no... so now your friends will all die," Kadis laughed, then the man seemed to vanish.

      In slow motion Yami seemed to turn to look at Enzan, standing next to his friend was Kadis... blood flowed down his friends side.

      Yami could only watch, in horror as Kadis pulled a dagger sticky with blood out of Enzans side. Enzan gave a startled gasp his blue eyes wide with shock.

      "Enzan," Yami cried in horror, if they didn't get medical help fast Enzan could die.

      "Damn... you better get us out of here alive Yami," Enzan hissed in pain as he covered his wound with his hands, between the cracks of his fingers blood slowly crept through.

      Then before Yami could say any more, the dual haired teen slipped to the cold floor in a faint. Apparently being stabbed with a dagger was too much for the other teen; that left Yami with the kidnapper.

      Yami watched in disgust as the kidnapper, Kadis, licked his friend's blood of the dagger.

      "Why... why did you do that, we already gave you Kage," Yami cried, Kadis smirked his lips slightly red from when he had licked the dagger.

      "Wily want Kage and also you kid, but he knew you wouldn't come so easily if he said you were part of the price. Anyway, Wily doesn't care if they live and die... you are another thing entirely," Kadis smirked, Yami frowned angrily his sapphire eyed boiled with rage.

      "Why?" Yami asked, he meant the fact the man was going to kill his friends and had already stabbed Enzan.

      "Because I can," Kadis sneered.

      At that moment Yami felt a pain, he clutched his head as the pain increased... and he remembered something.

      "Because I can," the man sneered; the man was tall with red-violet eyes that screamed death. Several tattoos covered his body and he knew that many of them meant death, in some way or another.

      He shivered in fear and tried to struggle out of the man's strong grip, the man smirked seeing him struggling and clicked the safety off his gun.

      He closed his eyes and shivered, he knew he was going to die... he didn't want to see it coming.

      "Woah," he shouted; as a huge wave suddenly rammed into the ship sending both of them tumbling, in the tumble the man lost his grip on the small boy.

      Free he scrambled out of range as best he could, now looking out at sea he swore slightly... somehow the ship had been caught in a storm... and they were heading into the worst of it.

      "Shit," The man snarled; he rushed to the captain area to gain control of the ship and sail the ship out of the storm. He ignored the captive, for which the boy was thankful for the moment.

      He remembered why the man had taken him here; WWW 3 had paid the man to get rid of him... for good.

      'Maybe I should have tried to keep out of there way more often' he thought, a cold rain began to fall on him and wind pushed him around violently as he tried to stand.

      'I have to get away' he thought looking around for some way, but there wasn't even a life coat or emergency life raft of any type around.

      Then the man came out, in his left hand was an iron bar and in the other the gun, he shivered feeling the icy fingers of death coming his way.

      "No, I refuse to die!" he screamed, he knew staying on the ship meant death... he had a better chance to survive if he got off it.

      He knew only one way, with eyes narrowed due to wind and rain he rushed to the side of the boat, and leapt.

      For a moment he felt a moment he felt a glorious feeling of freedom, of flight, before his body began to fall to the icy foamy waves around the ship.

      Yet, all did not go well.

      He heard the sound of the gun going off below, he gave a gasp as he felt it just clip his temple... spraying a bit of blood.

      He hit the water and its coldness engulfed him, he started to swim glad that in this weather the mans aim was off... he could tell for the man was still trying to hit him with bullets.

      Then a click as bullets were out, he felt happiness... could he somehow swim to freedom somehow.

      But his luck was still not with him, the last thing he felt was the iron bar slamming against the back of his head.

      He gasped and darkness began to claim him, he felt memories fleeing... and he sunk below the waves into darkness... a darkness of so many things.

      Yami took a deep breath as he pushed himself away from his newly remembered memory, the pain ebbed away... and he now knew without a doubt how he had lost his memory.

      'WWW 3, they ruined my life as whoever I use to be and now they are ruining this one' Yami thought angrily, Kadis meanwhile was laughing insanely for the man knew Yami could do nothing against him.

      "No, I refuse to give up!" Yami shouted, unnoticed to either Kage's Pet began to glow as did a chip in Yami's pocket.

TBC

Next time: Will Kadis be defeated, will Yami get Enzan to the hospital in time... and will he be able to save his friends. Also, who is . Chapter Nine: Fallen Angel.

FH: Wa ha ha, a total cliffhanger. If you noticed I am using some things from the different seasons, if some things are wrong I'm sorry... at the moment the episode here are still showing Lan going against Gospil... so sad... so sad.

R.Calumon: If you are a real fan of Megaman NT warrior you might have figured out what is about to happen next, but if you don't... that's okay.

FH: See you all next time. Also, my version of the coming advent will be different then the TV version, all will be explained in the end.

Ja ne


	11. Chapter 9

By now people are probably asking why hasn't Rockman popped up more, don't worry he will soon enough. But right now I have a lot more to do before I reunite Rockman and Netto/Yami.

Warning I don't know, much about crossfusion. The television stations here still haven't gotten to those episodes yet. So if I get something wrong I'm sorry. But I did finally find a clip from a Jap episode and saw crossfusion in action.

This chapter is dedicated to 'Sword of the Phoenix' who didn't get 'too' annoyed at my bugging her to update her fics... and here is the update you wanted.

Ghost from the past

By: Firehedgehog

Chapter Nine: Fallen Angel

      In another part of a building something began to activate; it had actually been there awhile but at that moment there was enough energy to bring it to human visual level.

      It glowed eerily; it was a dimensional area... one abandoned due to the fact it was slightly buggy.

      "..." Both said suddenly, Yami looked around startled as a strange energy came to his attention... it felt familiar... but of what he didn't know.

      "A dimensional area," Kadis suddenly sneered, Yami's eyes widened. He had heard of them before, they were rare but there was documented proof they were real, but... why did the feeling of it feel familiar.

      "Heh... this could be fun," the man sneered.

      "Wha... what do you mean?" Yamai asked confused, Kadis laughed darkly.

      "We can end this wit a nice little fight, one that I'll easily win," Kadis smirked.

      "Give me Kage and I'll battle you easily," Yami snarled, Kadis only laughed.

      "Nice try kid, I have two chips to crossfuse with navi's... you'll have to use a common navi... lucky I have one that I just use for email," Kadis sneered.

      'I'll be slaughtered' Yami blanched with fear, he had read about the process of crossfusion. Very dangerous if one wasn't close, and even then it was extremely dangerous. But to use a common navi against a custom style, was suicide.

      "No way will I fight you' I'll be destroyed in an instant!" Yami yelled, Kadis who was evidentially just lost the last of his sanity (hey, he could easily kill Yami this way) leapt forward too fast for Yami to resist and began to drag Yami though the building.

      'Enzan' Yami thought turning as best he could to look at his friends, Enzan was still and pale... the rest he wasn't able to see.

      Finally they arrived at where Kadis was leading him, Yamis eyes widened slightly as he saw a strange glowing object in the room.

      "What is that," he said confused, Kadis smirked.

      "The object that's going to give us our dimensional field," Kadis smirked.

      It was at that moment a chill went over the teens body, he then gave a strangled cry as hexagonal shapes objects appeared and began to build around them... moment later the two found themselves surrounded by a dome made of the hexagons that glowed a creepy purple color. Everything had strange look to it, net like... this was the dimensional field.

      "Amazing things dimensional fields, created by Nebula... while the ones containing nebula navi's are all destroyed these fields are still appearing," Kadis smirked, Yami shivered.

      "No way out," Yami muttered darkly, he didn't like this and since it looked like the dome was all inside the building no one would notice it.

      "Just how I like it," Kadis sneered.

      "And now for the fun part kiddo," Kadis said, he then pulled out two PET's. One was obviously Kadis custom navi while the other was a normal one that he would make Yami use.

      'Can you even crossfuse with a normal navi?' Yami thought with a frown, the few instances he had heard of crossfusion happening it had always been with a custom navi.

      "This is yours to use," Kadis said tossing him the second one, he caught it without thinking and frowned at the image of the green boring looking normal navi in it.

      "Actually, I think I'll use a different navi," Yami said, then before Kadis could say anything Yami head butted him sending his sprawling a few feet.

      "You little brat," Kadis snarled getting up, but Yami smirked at the man and held a certain object up... Kage's PET.

      "Sorry, you left yourself way too open so I just had to take him back," Yami smirked, Kadis looked on enraged then also smirked.

      "My, this will make it interesting... I won't even ask to be paid for this," The man said, Yami frowned hearing the paid part but decided to ignore it for now.

      "Let's do this, ready Kage," Yami asked his navi.

      "Hai Yami-kin," Kage said.

      "Crossfusion!" both Yami and Kage shouted as Yami slotted a very special chip in, a flash of light filled the area around Yami ina dome shape as it began.

      "Crossfusion," Kadis and his navi shouted also slotting the same crossfusion chip in, light surrounded Kadis also.

      It had been a boring day, very boring. Rain: cloudy... misty weather out in the real world as far as he could tell. If you're asking him why its hard to tell, well he was a navi.

      Rockman sighed; he had nothing to do.

      'Netto-kun, if only we were together again' Rockman thought sadly, the blue bomber didn't feel complete without his twin.

      It was at that instant Rockman felt a jolt of strange energy, yet it was also very familiar.

      "Netto-kun..." Rockman whispered, concentrating on the very weakened bond between the two of them he to his surprise began to get small flashes of what was going on where Netto was.

      He by now knew that Yami was Netto, but was happening was a surprise... he stopped himself from feeling jealous.

      Yami was crossfusing, and the only Navi Yami had was the one he called Kage... Netto was fusing with a navi other then him.

      "Netto-kun please come out of this safe, were so close to being together again... I can't bare to loose you again," Rockman whispered, his hands clenched slightly.

      "And if you die, I'll follow you so we can stay together," Rockman whispered, if any who knew the blue navi heard this thew would have been shocked. But Rockman was desperate; he would do anything to stay with his twin.

      Yami kept his eyes opened as crossfusion happened, as he watched Kages armor appeared over him like puzzle pieces. But that only covered him some. Then the gloves, boots and Kage swords appeared on him. Then Kage's Void symbol appeared on his forehead causing his helmet to appear, with that in place the rest of Kage's suit began to appear.

      'I can't let Kadis win, Enzan and the others need help, and I'm there only chance' Yami thought as the process started to come to an end.

      'I can't loose, I can't... I still have to find out who I am... nothing must stop me from that' Yami thought anger over taking him, suddenly Kages symbol glowed and his suit changed once again.

      Darkness overtook both Yami's and Kages minds.

      Kadis continued to sneer as he fused with his navi Akushuman (1), soon he was wearing Akushuman green and yellow armor, his head was covered by a mostly yellow helmet with the word STINK across it and over his face was a gas mask. Can anyone figure out what this guys special ability was... it's pretty easy. Last of all was some weris cannon weapon attached to each arm.

      Kadis/Akushuman looked around as the light of crossfusion vanished, the human-navi waited for Yamis crossfusion to end... what surprised them that it should have ended by now.

      "Finally," Akushuman said as the light faded away.

      "Wha..." Akushuman said as the figure was revealed; what he saw he had most definitely not expected.

      It looked like kage, the same armor with the void symbol on the helmet. But that is where the similarities ended. The face was yami's, but instead of pale sapphire eyes endless voids seemed to stare at him, you had to look away after a few seconds. Silver hair slipped down his back in silken waves and ended at his waist.

      Instead of Katanas he weilded a huge staff that was pitch black, energy angel wings spread from his back. But what startled him; was the evil smile on the figures face.

      "Who are you, what happened... that wasn't a normal crossfusion!" Akushuman demanded; the figure laughed sending chills down Akushumans back. It wasn't evil; it was the fact there was no humanity behind it.

      "Me, I'm the one you after," the figure said voice void of any emotion, on his helmet the void symbol glowed with a strange light.

      Enzan woke slowly and painfully, slowly his sapphire eyes opened.

      Once he was able to focus through the pain he looked around, to his startlement and also fear he could not spot Yami or the man anywhere.

      "Yami..." he whispered, weakly he sat up pressing his hands against his wound to hopefully stop the blood flow.

      Slowly he got up and began to walk, a slight sixth sense guided him, what it led him to he had to gasp.

      "A dimensional field," he whispered, he watched as the two began to fuse. The first one was Kadis who reappeared dressed in some weird navi garb, then he only had to wait for Yami to appear.

      Then it faded, Enzans eyes widened... that was not what was suppose to happen through crossfusion... this wasn't suppose to happen. He then realized that he was missing what they wee saying, he quickly listened to what they were saying.

      "Me, I'm the one you after," the figure said voice void of any emotion, on his helmet the void symbol glowed with a strange light.

      Enzan shivered, he knew that was Yami... but it didn't feel like it was Yami or even Kage at the moment.

      "Who are you," Kadis sneered, Enzan wondered what Kadis navi was called since it definitely was a custom one.

      "You may call me Kukan, the angel of nothingness" the figure said, Enzan shivered once again... for Kukan was more like a fallen angel with the vibes he let off. Anyway, didn't Kukan mean void?

      "Before we fight I might as well tell you what exactly I am, you see you put Kage ands Yami is a strange position. They didn't want to loose, and since Kage is a special type of navi a certain program was activated during Crossfusion. That was me by the way, now you face me instead of them," Kukan sneered.

      'Great, just great' Enzan thought; he didn't know if this angel crossfusion program thing was good news or bad... and he wondered how Yami was since he wasn't in charge of the body.

      Kukan narrowed his eyes at the other crossfused navi, while he may not be Yami or Kage he did know what this fight was on. He had to win or innocents would die.

      'I may be only activated for a short time, but I'll make it count' Kukan thought, with that the angel navi shot forward at unbelievable speeds. Akushuman was slammed backwards painfully.

      "Stinkbomb!" Akushuman shouted shooting his cannons, Kukan managed to avoid them and wrinkled his nose in distaste at the horrible spells coming from the explosions.

      'So like his name he has stink attacks' Kukan thought, He frowned barely as he felt Yami and Kage trying to wake up.

      'Have to hurry' Kukan thought.

      "Staff of Judgement," Kukan shouted activating his attack, his staff glowed and began to pull things in like a black hole.

      "Garbage Thrust!" Akushuman shouted. (Firehedgehog sweatdrops, maybe I should ask other people to make up the attacks). Garbage speared down from the sky, Kukan dodged them and sucked otehrs into his judgement attack. He then stopped that one; it looked like with Akushuman he would only suck in the weird garbage attacks.

      Suddenly: Kukans arm morphed into a huge sword, he smirked at Akushuman.

      "Nothing personal," he said, he dodged forward again and Akushuman dodged out of the way just as he thought he would. For he wasn't aiming at Akushuman, but at the object behind him. His powerful sword attack that was powered up by the program he was sliced through it like a hot knife like butter, it exploded.

      Yet before the crossfusions faded as the dimensional field faded he struck, Akushuman gasped as Kukans staff slammed against his chest painfully causing him to slam into the ground.

      Finally the dimensional field vanished; Kukan smiled as he faded away. He had won; what happened next was up to Yami and Kage.

      Kadis fell to his knees with a gasp; he had unfused with his navi just in time. While his navi had been deleted he was okay.

      Breath fell heavily from him as he regained his bearing, looking up he shivered at the form of the strange crossfused form of Yami and Kage.

      'What is that freaky angel' Kadis thought, he knew Wily wanted Kage... but he had to wonder... did the angel have anything to do with it.

      Yami fell to the ground with a groan, his entire body felt exhausted and strange. Looking down to his hands he sighed in relief, it was his PET and in it was a confused Kage.

      "Yami-kun... what happened, the last thing I remember is the process of being crossfused?' the navi asked, Yami frowned.

      "I... I don't remember either," Yami said softly, he didn't like the feeling of not remembering things... after all he didn't remember anything about his past... except for a few small things.

      "We'll work on it later," Kage said, Yami nodded then gasped as he remembered some very familiar facts.

      "We have to get everyone to the hospital fast, quickly get hold of the hospital," Yami cried to his navi. Kage nodded and quickly activated the phone part of the PET.

      "Can I help you?" a pretty nurse asked over the video part of the phone.

      "My friends and myself were attacked, I'm fine but there all badly hurt... and one is in critical condition," Yami cried quickly, this quickly got her attention.

      "Give us the location quick, we'll send a few ambulances over quick," she said, quickly he did and the contact ended.

      Time seemed to go very slowly; as Yami waited for the ambulances to arrive, he stayed by Enzans side since the other teen was the worst hurt.

      He didn't even notice Kadis creep away, but part of him knew that Wily would probably have the man on deaths row pretty soon.

      "Yami..." Enzan said weakly, Yami smiled down at the other teen... his friend.

      "Yeah?" he asked.

      "Thanks," Enzan said, Yami blinked in surprise.

      "For what?" he asked confused.

      "For being the friend you were suppose to be," Enzan whispered in a strange tone, then before Yami can reply Enzan drifted into unconsciousness.

      Yami stayed confused till the ambulances arrived and placed his pale hurt friends inside, he put his confusion aside... he would think about it later. Soon he himself was in am ambulance.

      Now... it was the rush to the hospital.

      Rockman sighed in relief as he felt the battle end, also the feeling that someone was crossfused had ended.

      'I wonder how it went' Rockman thought with worry, he knew that the person he had linked through was Yami.

      Or should he say Netto, he let another sigh out at the confusion he was feeling. Now that the battle was over he could stop worrying of Yami being defeated, now he had to worry about Yami/Netto being hurt still.

      'Wait, Netto and myself could speak telepathically before years ago... before our bond was blocked. Could I do it again, to make sure he's all right' Rockman thought, he readied himself... there was only one way to find out.

      He took a deep breath; then the blue navi began to concentrate.

      (Yami?) Rockman questioned with his mind, for a moment he felt confusion, surprise... then a bit of recognition.

      ((Rockman?)) Came a familiar voice, it was Yami's voice but he could now feel Netto in it.

      (Thank goodness, I felt that you were in trouble earlier... and I was only now able to get through to you... I actually had no idea if I'd be able to link up to you) Rockman explained happily, he felt a bit of confusion come from the white haired boy.

      ((How are you able to do this, and have you done this before?")) Yami asked curious.

      (Well, I can't explain this at the moment. But I have only done it with one other person before, that would be Netto-kun, my operator who vanished years ago) Rockman explained, Yami felt thoughtful.

      ((I see)) Yami said.

      (Tell me what has you so troubled?) Rockman asked, then Yami told him and he felt horrible shock at what had happened and anger at what Kadis had done.

      (That's Terrible!) Rockman cried.

      ((I know)) Yami sighed.

      (Yami, could you do something for me...) Rockman suddenly asked, he felt Yami's curiosity.

      ((What is it?)) Yami/Netto asked.

      (Take a blood test, you said you're from Japan... this might be a great chance to use it to find out who you are) Rockman suggested; he felt surprise from Yami.

      ((I guess, in the star I couldn't have one due to all the chemicals in my body, they should have dispersed enough for one now)) Yami said thoughtfully.

      (Then do it, find out who you are) Rockman said.

      ((I will then)) Yami said with new determination, at that point Yami allows the bond to fade enough so they couldn't talk.

      'Soon I'll have Netto again' he thought with a smile, hopefully soon he would be with his brother again.

TBC

(1) Akushu- this translates to stink... so his name is stinkman... heh funny.

Next time: As Yami's friends heal in the aftermath of kidnapping and battle, Yami takes a blood test to hopefully find out who he is and why he has such a link with the navi known as rockman. Truths will soon be revealed. Chapter ten: Bonds that Bind.

Hi everyone, I hoped you like it. By the way, I won't spoil what things will happen next chapter; you'll just have to wait till the next chapter. Unless of course your the AOL buddies I RP with and help each other with stories.

Ja ne


	12. Chapter 10

To answer a few questions, this fic follows both the Megaman NT games and the series. The reason why, I still haven't seen the third season... even if I just saw the last episode of the second. As to if Netto/Yami will get Rockman back... you'll just have to read the fic along with everyone else. As of why Enzan is acting so OOC, well it has been 5 years and people do grow up and start showing emotions.

Ghost from the past

By: Firehedgehog

Chapter Ten: Bonds that Bind

      "How you doing?" Yami asked, Enzan grinned weakly from the hospital bed and winced slightly in pain.

      "I've been better," Enzan said.

      "I wish you hadn't gotten hurt, it's all my fault that you got hurt like this," Yami said in a slightly depressed voice.

      "It's not your fault, we couldn't have known it would happen. So stop blaming yourself," Enzan told him sharply, Yami nodded and looked to where the bandages were hidden by the sheets of the bed.

      "I guess," Yami whispered, but he was still depressed about the others.

      "What now," Enzan said rolling his eyes, Yami sighed and looked to a window. Once again it was raining out, it hit the window with gentle drops.

      "Its about the others, its my fault they got kidnapped. Now there all unconscious and who knows what's could be wrong with them, Kadis could of hurt them before we got there," Yami said softly, Enzan placed a hand on the other teens shoulder.

      It was strange, Enzan found himself reacting to Yami as if he was Netto... could his guess be right. But he couldn't say anything yet, better not let Yamis hopes raised only to be dashed away.

      "Stop blaming yourself this instant Tajiri, it's not your fault. They'll be okay, now stop your guilt trip on yourself," Enzan said forcing himself to look him in the eyes, Yami blinked then smiled.

      "Thanks Enzan," Yami said.

      "Hey, what else are friends for then bashing you on the head when you start talking stupid," Enzan said, Yami blinked.

      "Bash me on the head?" Yami asked puzzled, Enzan smirked.

      Whap

      "Hey, what did you do that for!" Yami demanded rubbing his head; he glared at a grinning Enzan who had just whapped him on the head.

      "Stop you from doing stupid things of course," Enzan smirked, after that an argument took place in a very immature way that contained pillows... this went on for quite awhile.

      At least till a nurse kicked Yami out of the room for disturbing the peace.

      Of all things the Doctors couldn't have expected this, a certain white haired teen with startling pale blue eyes stood in front of them.

      "Are you sure about this, your file does say that you had one a few years ago?" The doctor asked; Yami nodded his entire body and face in a serious mode.

      "I have to sir, I'm hoping the chemicals in my systems have dispersed enough to find out who I am," Yami said softly, his hands were clenched so hard in nervousness that his knuckles looked bone white.

      "I see, but you know that there is a seventy-five percent chance that the chemicals haven't cleared up enough to get a clear reading in the test?" The doctor explained; Yami nodded understanding it well. (1)

      "I know, but I want to know who I am," Yami explained, the doctor smiled in understanding.

      "Well kid, I'll do your blood test, then we only have to wait for the results," the doctor said, Yami sighed.

      "It's the waiting that's the hard part, but I've been waiting for five years to find out who I am... this is nothing," Yami said truthfully.

      (Yami?)

      Yami blinked from where he sat in the waiting room, he had fallen asleep waiting for his results. Looking at his watch he saw he still had hours to go, he sighed.

      'Wait, what woke me up?' Yami thought puzzled for a moment.

      (Yami) a voice said, his eyes widened as he now felt Rockman talking to him.

      ((What is it Rockman?)) Yami asked curious.

      (Have you arranged for those blood tests yet?) Rockman asked curious.

      ((Actually yeah)) he replied.

      (So when are you getting it done?) Roclkman asked, Yami blinked feeling even more excitement coming from the navi.

      ((Actually I'm waiting for the results now...)) Yami replied.

      For a moment Yami could have sword he heard cheering from Rockman, he decided that had to be his imagination.

      ((Rockman...)) Yami said after a moment of silence.

      (Sorry, just contact me as soon as you find out the results) Rockman said.

      ((How do I do that?)) Yami asked, he could have sworn he felt Rockman smirk.

      (Don't worry, you'll know how) Rockman said, then the navi's voice was gone leaving Yami alone in his mind.

      'I wonder what that was about' Yami thought, he gave a shrug.

      He soon grew bored, there were still hours to go before he got results.

      'Might as well check on Enzan and the others' Yami thought, hopefully the nurse who had kicked him out of the room was off duty now.

      She was scary...

      "Poppa," Rockman said, a middle-aged man with brown hair, eyes and wore slim glasses looked up from his work.

      "What is it Rockman?" Yuuichirou Hikari asked, this was in fact Nettos father.

      "I just talked to Netto-kun, he's had a blood test... if all goes well he'll be home in no time," Rockman said to the brown haired man, the man blinked and a smile came to his face.

      "It will be good, to have the family together again," Yuuichirou said softly, he closed his brown eyes and wondered how the future would go. Netto had changed; he had heard Rockmans description of Yami AKA Netto.

      'But, we'll be together again and we'll make it work no matter what' he thought, he hadn't gone through life by giving up. No he wouldn't give up, that wasn't the Hikari way.

      "Now to wait," he said.

      "Hai, but waiting is the hard part," Rockman said, Yuuichirou could only agree.

      "So the others are still unconscious?" Enzan asked, Yami nodded from the spot at the end of the bed he had claimed for himself.

      "Hai, Meiru-chan is in the room next to yours and the other are in other rooms nearby," Yami told Enzan, this way Enzan would know his friends were nearby.

      "Meiru-chan?" Enzan asked with a raised eyebrow, Yami blushed hearing that come from his mouth. He hadn't called the pink haired girl that before, but it came naturally for some reason... not to mention she was cute.

      "Er... ignore that," Yami said laughing nervously, Enzan smirked.

      "Someone has a crush," Enzan taunted; Yami went red in the face.

      "I do not," Yami protested.

      "Oh really," Enzan said smirk growing wider.

      "Enzan, I don't have a crush," Yami protested blushing wildly.

      "You doth protest too much," Enzan said, Yami muttered under his breath some before saying anything else.

      "I hardly know her Enzan, I only know her from a bit of school," Yami said calming down a bit, he never noticed the strange look on Enzans face as they argued.

      Enzan wanted to laugh as the two of them argued, chatted, and argued. The whole 'Meiru-chan' thing had been hilarious.

      'Just like him to deny it' Enzan thought; especially if Yami was who he thought was.

      A silence filled the air as both teens just sat there thoughtfully; Yami lay down slightly at the end of the bed and looked at the white washed ceiling.

      "What are you thinking Enzan?" Yami finally said softly, Enzan blinked and looked towards the longhaired teen.

      "Many things, especially the results of the blood test," Enzan replied, Yami was silent a bit more.

      "Do you think we'll finally find out who I am?" He asked in a wishful tone.

      "Bet on it Yami, and believe it or not I have a few clues on who you might be," he replied, this got the amnesic teens attention. He sat back up and stared at Enzan.

      "Really, who do you think I am?" he asked curious, his pale eyes stared at Enzan with very curious and almost desperate eyes.

      "I'm not going to say, I might be wrong... and it would be wrong for me to bring your hopes up," Enzan replied.

      "Damn," Yami said laying down again. "Looks like I'll have to wait anyway," he said softly with a sigh.

      It was at least two hours later of idle chatter that the Doctor appeared; quickly the two were sitting up, clear interest on their faces.

      "Heh, by now most people would have been going stir crazy waiting for results... you two looked like you were falling asleep," the Doctor said seeing them, Enzan and Yami shared an embarrassed look for they had bee falling asleep.

      "Um... yeah, so what are the results?" Yami asked eagerly, the Doctor pulled out some charts and looked at them while the two teens looked eagerly on.

      "Here's the results, and we got quite a good look at your blood... we know who you are," the doctor said, Yamis eyebrow twitched at the wait.

      "Well," Yami said impatiently, the Doctor sweatdropped at the glare the two started sending his way.

      "You Tajiri Yami, are no other then Hikari Netto," The doctor told them.

      "..." Yami said blinking.

      Enzan smirked.

      'So I was right' he thought, his smirk grew wider, no only to make Yami remember himself as Netto.

      At that moment a thump was heard, the three turned to look at the door and blinked.

      Meiru lay on the ground in a faint, shock plainly on her face.

      She had walked into the room at the moment of revelation, when she had woken up he didn't know. But Enzan knew one thing, thing were about to get a lot more interesting now that Netto was back.

      Across the city a brown haired woman stared at the videophone in shock, her face was pale and tears streamed down it.

      "Netto... my son," she cried in happiness, Ms. Hikari had just received a call that she had been waiting for... well five years.

      Moments later her husband walked in the room and placed a certain PET on a table, he quickly walked to his wife.

      "What's wrong?" he asked with worry.

      "Netto... they found Netto," she cried in happiness, she hugged him happily.

      "Then let's go get him," Yuuichirou Hikari told her.

      "Hurry, I want to see Netto-kun, I've waited five years to many to see him again," Rockman called from his PET, the two humans shared an amused look.

      "We'll you heard him, lets go, Yuuichirou Hikari said, with that they grabbed Rockmans PET and the car keys and headed out.

      The world seemed to blur for Yami as he waited for his 'parents' to arrive, he had never expected to be reunited with his family so fast after the test.

      "Relax Yami, it won't be so bad," Enzan said, Yami sighed. The two of them were still in Enzans room, Meiru had been taken back to her room not waking back up as of yet.

      "It's easy for you to say that, you at least remember your parents... theses people will be strangers to me. They'll be expecting certain things, and what if they reject me because I don't look like I did before?" Yami asked feeling a bit depressed; Enzan sighed.

      "Stop worrying so much, everything will be okay Yami. They're your parents, they'll accept you no matter what and love you and all that," Enzan said, if you haven't figured it out they had gone over this subject quite a few times since they found out Yamis parents were coming to get him.

      "I hope so," Yami said, at that moment the people Yami was waiting for entered the hospital room.

      Both sets of eyes of the couple zeroed in on him, he had the sudden urge to cry and hug them... but confusion and fear kept him sitting.

      "Netto... no Yami, were your parents," the man said, Yami blinked... what now.

      "You... you can call me Netto, it's my real name after all... and I should get use to it again," Yami said nervously, relieved smiles came to there faces.

      "By the way, we brought with us your Navi... this is Rockman," the man... no his father said, passing him a nice looking PET. Yami felt a  bit of shock at who the navi was then let it pass, since he had been talking to the navi lately through dreams and just his mind he should have suspected something.

      "Welcome back Netto-kun," Rockman said as he took the PET, Yami smiled slightly a bit nervously... this was still very strange.

      "Thanks," Yami said.

      "It's Yami-kun," Kage suddenly shouted from his PET, sweatdrops appeared on the backs of Enzans and Yami's heads.

      "Netto-kun," Rockman argued.

      "No Yami-kun," Kage replied.

      "Netto-kun," Rockman shouted.

      "Yami-kun," Kage shouted.

      "Stop it you two, I'm both... just that Netto is my real name," Yami said finally twitching slightly, his mother giggled.

      "Rockman, Kage... try to get along," Yami told his two navi, at this point he was holding both PET's and had them facing each other.

      "..." Kage said.

      "I'm only going to agree to this because he kept you safe for Five years, but I'm your first navi got it," Rockman said, Yami sweatdropped... he had a feeling this wasn't normal for Rockman.

       "Don't be jealous Rockman," Yami said softly smiling, Rockman looked startled a bit them also smiled.

      "I won't be, I have my Netto-kun back," Rockman said smiling.

      A few minutes later the reunited family out, strapped to Yami's belt were two PET's.

      "Yami-kun," Kage whispered.

      "Netto-kun," Rockman argued.

      "Yami-" Yami switched Kage off.

      ""Nett" Yami also turned that PET.

      "Finally peace and quiet," Ms. Hikari said, at least that put that argument to rest for the moment. (2)

      An unfamiliar house, not one thing about it jogged his memory.

      Not that he expected it to, he had total amnesia of his past... not even coming back home with his family would help... at least not right away.

      On the way to his 'home', they had stopped at the apartment Yami had been renting to pick up quite a few things. He would have to arrange to have the rest of his things moved later that week to the Hikari household.

      "Welcome home Netto," his father said as they drove up, Yami nodded feeling nervous.

      He followed them into a comfy looking house, he looked around in interest... everything felt right.

      "Let me show you to your room," his father said taking his bags, Yami nodded and followed the brown haired man up the stairs to the next floor. A minute later Yami was looking around his new... or should he say old room, everything was neat (up to a point) and a nice looking computer was on the desk across the room.

      "Thanks,' he told his dad, his father left as he began to unpack.

      As he unpacked he placed the two PET's on the desk and turned the back on, 2 annoyed navi's looked out.

      "You didn't have to turn us off," Kage said, Rockman nodded.

      "You two were making a scene," Yami said flatly, both sweatdropped.

      "I'll behave," Rockman said, Kage agreed.

      "Good, then I hope we don't have to do that again," Yami said dryly, both nodded.

      Rockman then blinked.

      "Netto-kun, supper should be ready in a few minutes," Rockman said, Yami brightened.

      "That's great, I'm starved. I hope its Curry," Yami said, he then rushed from the room leaving the navi's room. (3)

      "So he had his obsession with Curry even back then?" Kage suddenly asked.

      "Sadly yes, its his favorite food," Rockman said, both sweatdropped as the joyful yell of 'CURRY' came from downstairs.

      "That was a very long day," Yami said as he lay down in his bed, he pulled the covers tighter over himself.

      "It's not everyday someone finds out who the are," Kage said, Yami nodded.

      "Yeah," Yami whispered, closing his eyes he remembered all the questions his parents had asked him. So many, it looked like he had so many things to catch up to his parents and to remember... he didn't want to see the heartbroken looks on their faces when he didn't remember something.

      "Everything will work out," Rockman said.

      "I hope so, and this will be eve weirder when my friends from Canada (4) come to Japan on that trip," Yami said, he had already told his parents of his friends coming to Japan in a bit and wanting to help them around... this was during supper.

      "Just relax, you'll remember in time," Kage told him.

      "Yeah, but it's taken me five years to even remember a bit," Yami replied, there was a bit of silence.

      "Goodnight Rockman, kage," Yami said finally, he felt himself drifting into the reality known as sleep.

      "Goodnight Netto-kun," Rockman whispered.

      "Goodnight Yami-kun," Kage whispered.

      In there own room the parents sat together, Ms. Hikari hugged her husband tears flowing down her face.

      "Shhh... it will be alright," Yuuichirou said rubbing her back.

      "No it won't, what if he never remembers," she cried.

      "He'll remember love, Netto will remember... everything will be alright," he whispered, she cried into late at night wishing to know if her son would ever remember his past.

TBC

(1) In this time a blood test can easily tell who you are, at birth the blood is recorded in a way that even a small sample can tell who someone is. Yami was unable to get a clear enough reading due to the chemicals that changed his body. He's hoping that by now the chemicals have faded enough for the blood test to get a good reading on his DNA, he has done this test a few times before.

(2) be ready to have this argument to pop up now and then every few chapters.

(3) I don't remember if curry is his fav food or not, but eh did seem to eat a lot at the curry place in the second season.

(4) this was mentioned a few episodes ago.

Next time: Yami is once again using the name Netto, his friends are happy that he returned and are trying to make him remember his past. Meanwhile Wily isn't too pleased. At this point in time Netto doesn't want anymore trouble, he just wants to remember who he is. Chapter Eleven: To Remember The Light.

Wow another chapter; before you ask I started writing the outlines down right in the files so this will all go faster. I had last chapter, this one and maybe a few more done this way so I would know what was going on instead of just knowing the main story line. I want more then just certain things going on, I want to make this story nice and good to read. Anyway, see you next chapter.

Ja ne


	13. Chapter 11

Hi everyone, here is chapter eleven to ghosts from the past, I'm having such a good time writing this series. Also, I can't wait to get even more of this fic done. Anyway, on with the fic.

Note: In this chapter I will start referring to Yami as Netto, not right away... but Netto is back in the house.

Note #2: I changed a few things after I sent it to my pre-reader because he spotted some stupid mistakes. But some things I won't change (hold fist in air and lightning crackles over head, she stops as it almost hits her) because I really like it the way it was... and this is an AU.

Ghost from the past

By: Firehedgehog

Chapter Eleven: To Remember The Light

      "Netto-kun,"

      "..." Yami said.

      "Netto-kun," the annoying voice said again, still asleep Yami pulled the covers more over his head.

      "He's not going to wake up you know," another annoying voice said, Yami ignored it all in favor of a nice dream he was in the middle of it.

      "He'll wake up," the first said.

      "Will not,"

      "Will so,"

      "Will not,"

      Yami... no Netto Hikari twitched slightly as reality intruded itself rudely, a pale blue eye gazed out from the covers of his bed.

      "Shut up you two!" Netto shouted throwing two pillows, they hit the two PET's knocking them over.

      "See, I did wake him up," Rockman said cheerful as ever.

      "You did not," Kage shouted.

      "Did so," Rockman shouted back.

      "Stop acting like five year olds you two," Netto groaned; as he got out of bed, well... it was actually more like crawled out of bed.

      "I was sure they were both mature before this," he muttered as he pulled on fresh clothing, he sweatdropped rather heavily as the 2 navi's continued to argue in the background.

      'This has long day written all over it' the amnesic teen thought, he sighed. 'And on the first day of school I go back under my real name too' he thought. He had been with his family for a week, getting to know them again.

      "Did not!"

      Netto seriously contemplated banging his head against a wall at that moment.

------ (1)

      "Morning sweaty," his mother said as he walked down, he smiled at the brown haired woman... he reminded himself that this person was his mother. Even if he didn't remember her at all.

      "Morning mom," he said heading for the table, she smiled at the word mom and he knew he had done the right thing.

      "I have the cereal set out Netto, you only have a little time to eat before school," she told him, Netto nodded and reached for a bowl and a box of some cereal. Soon he poured milk over it, as he ate he set the two PET's on the table.

      "Don't eat too fast Netto-kun," Rockman said from his PET.

      "He's not a little kid blue boy," Kage said, Netto sweatdropped.

      "Don't call me that," Rockman called to Kage.

      "Blue boy, blue boy," Kage taunted grinning, Rockman fumed in his PET.

      "Argggghhhh... Kage, if you hadn't looked after Netto-kun for so long!" Rockman said, as the two argued upon a very immature line of thought a very impish thought came to him.

      "Are you two sure your not related," he asked in a serious voice.

      Silence... a cricket chirped somewhere.

      "Evil thought, evil thought," Kage shuddered in some horror.

      "Netto-kun, that was a terrible thing to say," Rockman said wide-eyed.

      "You were both asking for it," he said grinning.

      The navi's traded looks, looks like they realized Netto wasn't going to take there arguing very well.

      "Gomen," Rockman and Kage said, Netto smiled.

      "Isn't that better then," he said.

      "You're going to be late for school," his mother suddenly said, Netto paled.

      "Ahhh.... I'm going to be late, why didn't you wake me up earlier Rockman!" Netto shouted running from the house PET's connected to his belt backpack onb back.

      "I did, you said you'd get up," Rockman shouted back.

      "And you believed me!" Netto said.

      "Of course I did, its not like I can tell when you're really awake," Rockman shouted.

      During this: Kage just sweatdropped.

      "Something's never changed," Netto's mother said with a giggle, she watched the white haired teen rush towards the high school.

------

      "He's late," Meiru said with a sigh, the pink haired teen leaned against a tree. She had hoped to talk to Yami/Netto before school started for the day, but so far the white haired teen hadn't appeared.

      "He's probably gone back to his old habits," Roll said cheerfully from her PET, Meiru sweatdropped.

      "Probably slept in or something," she sighed, she closed her brown eyes enjoying the feel of the sun warming her face. She and the others, minus Enzan, had been out of the hospital for a few days now... and none wanted to stay ever again.

      'I hope Enzan will be okay, he only has Blues to keep him company' Meiru thought, it was at that moment she heard someone running. Curious she opened her eyes, a large sweatdrop appeared behind her as a white haired blur ran past her.

      "I'm late!" it shouted in a familiar voice.

      "But... we still have two minutes till the bell rings," Meiru said weakly to the still running, the blue suddenly froze revealing Netto sweatdropping.

      "But mom said... ahhh... she made me run the whole way," Netto said head now hanging, Meiru giggled at the hang dog expression on his face.

      "At least you made it in time, in elementary you were almost late everyday," she giggled, Netto looked at her then a small smile came to his face.

      "I guess your right, were you waiting for me?" Netto asked, Meiru fought off a blush as he looked at her intently.

      "Yeah, I thought it would be great to hang together again... maybe help you remember things," Meiru told him, she remembered just over a week ago during class she had told him how she had missed her best friend Netto. At that point she had no idea Yami was Netto, well... this time she wasn't letting him out of sight.

      "That's great, thanks Meiru-chan," he said with a large smile, a familiar smile that made her heart beat faster.

      "Anything for a friend," she told him.

      'And maybe hopefully something more' she thought.

      Together the two teens headed to class.

------

      Blues was having a highly amusing morning, not that he would tell anyone.

      Three nurses had tried to convince Enzan to have a sponge bath, never mind he had a shower already. Maybe his netoperator should get a girlfriend, then all those nurses would stop going after him,

      "Hello Enzan, ready for a bath," a pretty nurse said entering the room, she gave a shriek as he hit her with a pillow.

      "Evil nurses," Enzan growled.

      'Nah... this is way too much fun to watch' the red navi thought.

      Never let it be said that Blues didn't have a sense of humor, he just had a very weird one. (2)

------

      In a hidden location a white haired man raged angrily, this man was no other then Wily.

      'How is it possible, how can Tajiri Yami be Hikari Netto, I thought the brat died years ago' Wily thought angrily, grumbling he sat on his chair and opened a file on his computer.

      But that fact did explain many things to his mind, like how an amnesic teen was so powerful at netbattling. How he seemed to know many of WWW skills when he had just met that operative of his.

       "Hikari Netto, looks like I'll just have to finish what I started five years ago. This time you won't escape in any way or form, and Kage will be mine," Wily sneered.

      His dark laugher filled the air as he planned.

------

      Netto sneezed as he walked out of the school; people chatted happily as they too out their lunches or headed to the cafeteria to by it.

      "Netto-kun, over here!" a female voice called, startled the white haired teen turned to see Meiru waving at him across the schoolyard. He could also see a few other kids from some of his classes, people he had a feeling he had once known well.

      He gave a wave back and a nod, she smiled as he began to walk over to the group. The group; had settled under a tree for lunch, already they had their food out.

      "Konnichiwa everyone," Netto said as he finally made it over to them, a spot was made in the group. To his surprise he found himself seated by Meiru on his left, Yaito on his right.

      "Welcome back Netto, it's weird we welcomed you to the school as Yami and now were welcoming you back as yourself," Yaito said smiling, Netto scratched the back of his head.

      "Kinda weird to say the least," Netto said, at that point everyone began to chat about there day and what had been happening since they had gotten out of the hospital.

      It was at least ten minutes later that Netto realized Meiru hadn't spoken in awhile, curious he turned to look at her.

      "Is something wrong Meiru-chan?" he asked, she looked down a light blush on her cheeks.

      "I... I have something for you," she said, she passed a small bundle to him wrapped in white paper.

      "Thanks," he said taking it; he then began to unwrap it.

      Blue fabric was soon uncovered, a headband of some type. In it was a round symbol, Rockman's symbol.

      Curious he looked at her, her blush grew a bit.

      "You use to have one before you were kidnapped, I thought you'd want one now... you don't seem like you without it," she said softly, Netto looked at her and the headband. A smile came to his face, one directed solely at Meiru.

      "Thank you Meiru-chan, it's perfect," he said softly, then with a smile he slipped it on. A feeling of contentment came to him when he put it on, and he knew he had missed it... even if he didn't remember wearing this before.

      "Netto-kun," she whispered happily.

------

      "Today wasn't that bad," Netto said as he walked home, only his navi's were with him at the moment.

      "I think everything went very well," Rockman said.

      "For once I agree with blue boy, I don't see you that happy very often," Kage said, Netto smiled.

      "I don't think I ever had reason to before," Netto said softly, reaching up a hand he touched the headband with Rockman's symbol.

      "Yes you did, but now your home," Rockman told him.

      "Home, yes... I'm finally home," Netto whispered closing his eyes briefly, a cool wind rushed against him shifting his long hair around him.

      "You know what, I think I need a haircut," Netto said suddenly, there was a bit of silence and you could almost hear the navi's blink.

      "A haircut Netto-kun, what for?" Rockman asked curious.

      "Also a big change in the direction of our conversation," Kage pointed out.

      "I don't know, I have a feeling short hair will fit me better," Netto said, the navi's sweat dropped.

      "It's your decision, but I think a lot of the girls at the school liked your long hair," Kage pointed out.

      "I know, but I think short hair will be better," Netto thought, in his mind was the image of a certain pink haired girl.

------

      "Netto is late coming home today," Ms Hikari said, a look of worry was on her face. Her husband wouldn't be home for supper tonight; a project was keeping him at work tonight.

      She sighed as she placed the supper dishes on the table, her family was finally together but they never seemed to be able to get time to bond as a family.

      At that moment the sound of the front door opening caught her attention, followed by the sound of a backpack being dropped.

      "I'm home mom," a familiar and very welcome voice called, she smiled.

      "Welcome home sweetie, head for the kitchen... supper is ready," she called, as she put down the food she heard him enter the room.

      Yet... not knowing why, she turned to look at him.

      Her heart; seemed to stop for a moment, teas came to her eyes.

      "Welcome home Netto-kun," she whispered joyfully and happily, for while Netto had been home for a week now she could tell that her son was truly home now.

      He stood there with short hair, the same haircut as all those years ago with a familiar headband in it. While his hair and eye Color were different, she recognized her son... for she knew that in his heart he had finally come home.

TBC

(1) Seemed my old dividers don't show... hmm... I really should go fix that I the old chapters. So here are the new dividers for the fic.

(2) Okay... Firehedgehog sweat drops; note to self... stop trying to give Blues personality quirks.

Next Chapter: Netto thought life was finally looking up, he was with his family and he remembered almost all his past... and soon he would remember everything. But happiness goes down the drain as Netto falls sick at a deadly speed, now Rockman and Kage have to get along while they watch over Netto. Chapter Twelve: By Your Side.

Wow, this chapter was long. Finally Netto-kun is remembering his past at a great speed. Anyway, next chapter will be fun to write... it's based on an idea an aol/FFnet buddy suggested.

Ja ne


	14. Chapter 12

Yatta, I love this fic. I also now have a pre-reader. A few people did ask and I decided on one, thank you everyone. Sigh, also sorry for making you all wait do long for this chapter, I had mondo writers block... then of course I had to get my pre-reader to go over it... so sorry.

I AM CANADIAN, and as a reviewer said I am also proud to be one.

IMPORTANT: I wrote a theme song for Yami quite awhile ago, its at the end of this chapter. SO read on.

Ghost from the past  
By: Firehedgehog  
Chapter Twelve: By Your side

It was at least an hour before he had to wake Netto up, but Rockman was already awake. The blue navi was thinking over many things, the most important on his mind was Netto's return.

Strange, it was almost as if Netto had never left in some ways... but he knew Netto had been gone for years and only now returned.

A smile came to his face as he remembered Netto's new haircut, or should he say old haircut. Netto now looked almost like he should; he would look, as he should if it hadn't been for the chemicals that had changed Netto-kun so much.

It was strange to look into pale blue eyes instead of gentle brown, and that white hair was startling. But he was getting use to Netto's new look, but sometimes he expected to look at his netOperator and see him with brown hair.

Rockman shook his head with a wry smile, all those strange thoughts... he really should just take life as it came.

How many years had he lived without his best friend, too many in his estimation. He wasn't about to ruin it all with what ifs and what could have been, he would do everything in his power to make the best of it.

Already happiness was returning to his life, Netto was back and ever slowly (almost too slow in his estimation) he was becoming himself again.

Now... if only he didn't have to deal with Kage so much. It wasn't that he hated the other navi, he just disliked him. Part of it was plain jealousy, jealousy that Kage spent all those years with Netto and protected him when he himself could not.

'If I could turn back time, I wonder if I could have changed the fact that Netto got kidnapped and then vanished with amnesia' Rockman thought sadly, he would always wonder what could have happened that day if he had been with Netto at that moment.

'But I'll never know' he thought.

Looking at the time he smiled slightly.

"Time to wake up Netto-kun," he said happily, at least this moment never changed.

OoOoOo

Netto yawned as he slowly walked downstairs; he couldn't hear any of the usual morning sounds below.

'Hmmm... wonder what's up' Netto thought curious, looking at the time he saw that for once he had time to actually enjoy eating at a normal pace.

Finally he came to the end of the stairs; soon he was in the kitchen... an empty kitchen.

"Mom, dad?" Netto called out, but silence greeted him.

"I think dad is at work, maybe mom left a note of some type," Rockman suggested, Netto nodded and started looking around.

"There's something on the fridge," Netto finally said, he walked over and took whatever it was of the fridge.

"Well?" Kage asked in a curious voice.

"It's a note, mom had to run some errands... she won't be back till late tonight," Netto said, opening the fridge he saw that his mother had prepared some dishes to cook for later on.

"Well, I guess you might as well eat breakfast now... mystery solved," Rockman said, Netto sighed.

"I know, but its always nice to eat breakfast with mom," he said, after all he found it comforting to do so... it felt familiar.

"Yami-kun, breakfast," Kage reminded.

"I know, I know," Netto said walking to where the cereals were stored, as he opened a box of some type of cereal the two navi's began to argue a bit... would it never end.

"His name is Netto... Ne-et-to... as in Netto-kun, not Yami," Rockman said, Kage snorted.

"I've called him Yami-kun for years blue boy, I won't stop just because his real name is Netto... he'll always be Yami to me," Kage said, they bickered a bit longer till they finally became silent.

Netto ate silently, usually while eating he would chat with his navi's. Yet today... he didn't know why, he just didn't feel like it. As he chewed his breakfast he stared silently at a blank wall, the world seemed so far away.

As the minutes went by he blinked; as the world seemed to blur... after a bit he shook his head trying to clear the fog that seemed to be gathering in it.

'Is it just me, or is it getting really hot in here' Netto thought, finally he pushed away breakfast as his stomach began to protest in a unique way... the way that said run to the toilet on the double.

With that Netto ran for it, leaving to PET's behind with 2 worried navi's.

OoOoOo

Kage swore under his breath; as the heath monitoring system in his PET became quite active, he hadn't noticed that it was activated because of his arguing with Rockman.

"Kage, what's wrong?" Rockman asked in a slightly worried voice, after all Netto had just run from the room looking quite pale.

"I have a special program that monitor's Netto's heath, he is quite sensitive due to the chemicals all those years ago. He has to be monitored at all times, because of that the time he was Yami his adopted father put the program in my PET so I could always keep an eye on it. But it became active warning me that his heath isn't that good at the moment, I didn't notice because I was arguing with you," Kage said angry at himself, what kind of navi was he when he couldn't even take care of his NetOp right.

"It's not bad is it?" Rockman asked very worried now.

"Not yet, but he has to stay home in bed or he'll get much worse. Thankfully it's not as bad as the last virus that struck so hard, if we get him right in bed and resting he'll just sleep through the worst and be fine in no time," Kage explained, Rockman nodded.

"I see, you've done this many times before haven't you?" Rockman asked softly.

"Too many times," Kage said softly, Rockman sighed and turned in his PET to watch for Netto.

"And one day, I fear that Yami will get so sick suddenly he'll never wake... leaving me alone," Kage whispered softly, so softly not even Rockman heard.

OoOoOo

"Why now, why did I have to get sick again," Netto whispered as he finished heaving his breakfast down the toilet, with a groan he leaned against a white washed wall.

'Will I ever be free of getting sick like this' Netto thought squeezing his eyes close, a single tear trickled down his face and slipped silently to the floor.

"Why... why do I have to be sick, why did this have to happen to me," Netto whispered in a hoarse voice. Why did he have to face amnesia, the stress of loosing his adoptive father, WWW always after him... and most of all getting so sick at the drop of a pin.

He ran a hand weakly through his white hair; it was slightly damp with sweat.

"Better check to see if I'm running a temperature," Netto said, he opened his eyes and slowly stood up. He clenched his teeth; feeling his stomach lurch, nausea bubbled through him.

Quickly he rummaged through the medicine cabinet for the thermometer, after a minute he found it behind a small box of Tums.

After making sure it was clean; he put it in his mouth, then he once again leaned against the wall waiting for the results.

It seemed to take forever; his whole body was protesting his body's sickly state.

Finally enough time had passed, by now he could find out how badly off he was, with that in mind he pulled the thermometer out and looked upon his results.

"Damn," Netto swore, high enough that he was definitely not going to school today.

OoOoOo

Rockman winced as he saw Netto stagger back into the room; the teen's face was flushed with fever.

"Netto-kun," he whispered worriedly.

"Yami-kun, you're going to bed now... you are definitely not even thinking of going to school now," Kage said, Netto blinked and smiled weakly.

"Really, why would I go to school when I feel so bad," Netto said, Rockman sweatdropped as he heard Kage growl a bit.

"Oh reallly," Kage said sarcastically and drawling the latter word out. "What about that time in Eifelland when you went to school after throwing up for an hour," Kage said impatiently, Netto gave a nervous laugh.

"I didn't think you'd remember that," Netto said scratching the back of his head, at that Kage began to swear.

"Calm down Kage, Netto-kun is just fooling around," Rockman said trying to calm down the other navi, as it was he really didn't think Kage knew such language or he could do those things to Netto.

"You are going to bed now," Kage hissed to the teen, Rockman laughed nervously at the very scary tone of voice.

'He's scary' Rockman said with a sweatdrop, he was so glad they didn't share a PET... especially when Kage switched to a scary mode like that.

"Yes mother," Netto grumped, he picked up the Two PET's and headed back towards his room.

"Netto-kun... does he do this often?" Rockman asked nervously, at the moment they were on the stairs.

"Well..." Netto said nervously, he gave a weak laugh.

"I see," Rockman said with more sweatdrops, looks like Kage did act like this when Netto was sick.

'But at least Netto-kun will be resting in bed instead of walking about or doing something silly' Rockman thought, in the meantime he ignored Kage who was telling Netto what he wasn't allowed to do now that he had fallen very ill again.

OoOoOo

Meiru sighed as she walked into the classroom, she had waited for Netto to appear at school... but she hadn't seen him yet. So, with only a minute till the bell she walked to first class. It was Math of all things, the one she shared with Netto and Enzan... if either of them were there.

"Meiru-chan, are you alright?" Roll asked from her PET, the pink haired girl sighed.

"Netto hasn't shown up yet, I hope he isn't going back to his old habits of sleeping in," Meiru said with a frown, Roll also sighed.

"I was looking forward to seeing Rockman today, even Kage," Roll said, both females sighed.

"Hopefully he'll get here soon," Meiru said, Roll could only agree.

OoOoOo

With a sigh of relief, Netto finally crawled into bed. The lush covers he pulled over his body, cushioning his ill body. Before laying down he had put both PET's in there recharger's and connected them to the net, this way his navi's had something to do while he tried to get better.

"Tired..." Netto said, he pulled himself deeper under the covers till they cacooned him totally.

He still felt nausea and feverish, but now he felt so tired.

'Sleep feels so good right now' the teen thought, with that morpheous claimed him into its embrace.

OoOoOo

"Thank goodness, he's finally resting," Rockman said from his PET, Kage nodded.

"He just needs some sleep at this point, but we do need to keep an eye on his condition," Kage said, Rockman agreed.

"I forgot, I have to send a message to Netto's school to tell him he's sick," Rockman said, Kage smirked.

"Forget did you," Kage said.

"Hey, you could have remembered also," Rockman called back.

"Didn't you just say something about a message for the school," Kage pointed out.

Rockman sent a pointed glare at the white navi, buy he quickly went to work on a message to email to Netto's school to explain the situation.

A minute later it was done, quickly he sent it.

"Done," Rockman said in a satisfied voice.

"Good," Kage said, yet the white navi's gaze never left the sleeping form of Netto.

Silence followed that for hours to come, there minds were on watching Netto and making sure he got better and not sicker.

It was nearing one in the afternoon when Rockman finally broke the silence.

"Kage, why are you so protective over Netto... especially his health. I know its bad, but he's at home... you can relax some?" Rockman asked curious, to his surprise Kage gave a small sigh.

"I know, but... I can't let him get hurt... not again," Kage whispered, Rockman blinked at the pain in the other navi's voice.

"Again?" he asked.

Kage sighed and closed his eyes, and remembered.

And knew, he would tell Rockman what had happened.

Flashback

A fierce blizzard whirled outside the cottage; it blasted against the building side making those inside thing it would cause the building to fall apart.

"Look at the wind," Yami said, at this point the white haired teen was at least fifteen and had his PET held up.

"Good thing were not out there," Kage said, it was cold enough that with no shelter someone could easily freeze to death.

At that moment the cabin's door slammed open, Yami spun around PET still in hand surprised. The door was quickly pushed closed by a snow covered man, Kage quickly feared the worst seeing the man horrified face.

"Please you must help me, my little daughter Irene is lost out there... she's three years old... I can't find her anywhere... I need help," the man cried, quickly at those words the people inside leapt to action.

Soon all that were left in the cabin was Kage and Yami, Yami was still inside due to the fact he had a light cold and no one wanted it to get worse.

"Kage..." Yami said after an hour.

"Yes Yami-kun?" Kage asked, he had a feeling what was about to happen.

"We have to help them, that's a little kid out there... she must be terrified to be so alone," Yami said quietly.

"But if you get caught out there you could die, you health is very fragile right now... you can't," Kage protested, yet he knew it wasn't no use... Yami had that stubborn look on his face and nothing would change his mind at this point.

"I know," Yami said getting up.

"I see, just be careful Yami... I don't want you to die," Kage said, Yami smiled softly at his navi and placed his PET on his belt.

Soon dressed his warmest; Yami slipped from the cabin to find a certain lost child.

End Flashback

"What happened next?" Rockman asked curious, he never knew Netto would due something so dangerous while sick.

"Somehow, Yami-kun found the little girl twenty minutes later. But the storm got much worse, we got stuck in some abandoned shed. Yet... while we had shelter, Yami's health went down the pits..." Kage said trailing off.

"And?" Rockman asked, why was Kage trailing off like that.

"We were stuck there for three days, the little girl was fine once we got back to the cabin. But once we did get back, Yami-kun collapsed... he then spent three months comatose in the hospital," Kage said angrily.

"I see," Rockman whispered.

"And I promised myself, I'd never let Yami-kun get hurt and sick like that ever again," Kage told him, Rockman was silent for a bit.

"I understand, but you have to understand something Kage... your not alone now in looking after Netto-kun. I'll help look after him, for I promise, never to leave his side again," Rockman said softly.

"For Netto," Kage said.

"For Netto," Rockman replied.

They would both keep their promises, even if it meant their deletions.

OoOoOo

While the world went on normally, Netto slept.

Or more accurately, he dreamed.

Netto found himself floating in a sea of colours, it was so beautiful to behold. He found himself looking this way and that way to see it all; it seemed to go on for infinity.

"Amazing," Netto finally said.

This dream was beautiful and seemed to go on for eternity, Netto had never seen anything of its like before.

Then again, it was his mind... his dream.

Not know what else to do he floated there, yet slowly his body gravitated towards the ground till he was only centimetres from a path that had suddenly appeared.

Then softly he landed on it, the teen blinked.

"Okayyyy... what now," Netto said, this was getting boring... he had rather enjoyed the floating part.

With nothing else to do Netto began to follow the path, looking back briefly he saw that the path was vanishing behind him as he walked.

AS he walked he also began to notice strange bubbles around, they shone with rainbow colours... real cool looking to say the truth.

"What the hell!" Netto suddenly shouted, for... within one of the bobbles slept his younger self.

'Can that truly be me... my past self?' Netto thought, his blue eyes gazed at the innocent sleeping face with chestnut coloured hair fallen over a slim heart shaped face.

'It really is me; this is a dream. But... this me...must represent the person I once was' he thought, he started reaching out a hand to touch the bubble but stopped. Did he have the right to do this, what if the bubble held nothing in reality.

He hugged his hand to his chest for a moment, he felt so unsure... he really didn't know what to do.

'But I have to do this' Netto thought with new determination. With that in mind, he once again reached for the bubble... and this time he didn't stop or hesitate.

A startling pop sound filled the air; Netto blinked and took a startled step back.

A giggle filled the air.

"Don't tell me my future self is afraid of the past," a childish voice said, Netto could only gasp.

"Your me...I mean I know your me... but the past me," Netto managed to jumbled out, Past Netto laughed smiling. (from this point on Past Netto will be and present day future Netto will be )

"I know, kind of weird... but in our life shouldn't we expect this by now," P. Netto asked, could only nod and scratch the back of his neck a bit nervously.

"I guess, but is this real... us meeting... This is after all a dream," F. Netto said softly.

"Its real... this place while a dream is our subconscious mind. I say ours, because while we are one person in reality your missing memories... it makes us separate at this moment," P. Netto explained.

"I see, is there any way for us to become one again...I want to remember... the good and the bad so much," F. Netto whispered sadly, P. Netto smiled at him.

"Are you sure your ready to accept all of it, even the things you never want to remember?" P. Netto asked, F. Netto frowned... did he really want to remember everything.

"Yes... I want to remember everything... all of it," F. Netto said finally, the younger version of himself smiled softly at him a nimbus of light beginning to surround him.

"Thank you... now its time for you to embrace yourself... embrace your memories and all of your past," P. Netto said softly.

With that P. Netto stepped forward, F. Netto gently hugged his past self to his chest.

"Thank you," F. Netto whispered.

"You don't have to thank me, we are after all two parts of one," P. Netto whispered.

"I know..." F. Netto answered.

Both glowed as P. Netto became more and more see through, ten in a flash of light... they became one.

OoOoOo

Sapphire eyes slowly opened to the world, they blinked and brightened.

'I remember, everything' Netto thought. Smiling he fell back asleep.

OoOoOo

OoOoOo

TBC

Note:

Eifelland is Italy... pre-reader told me I should call it something different since Japan always calls different countries things then us... decided to go along for the fun of it.

Next Chapter: Netto is finally well again; also his Canadian friends finally arrive to see their friend. But once again WWW strikes, what kind of problem is Wily causing for Netto now. Chapter thirteen's name not decided at this point.

And here is the theme song; it has both English and Japanese version. Warning, I'm English and don't know Japanese that well so the Jap part isn't translated that well since I used an old Japanese/English dictionary.

Shattered Past - Kudakeru Kako

My dream,- Watashi no yume,

My Destiny.- Watashi no unmei.

Broken shards,- Wareta shards,

Shattered before me.- Kudakeru mae ni wa.

The past is blank,- Ano kako ni hakushi,

Lost in a haze.- Nakushita no moro.

No clear past,- Iie meihaku kako,

Unknown future.- Mumei no mirai.

I gather what I can,- Watashi no atsumeru Watashi no dekiru,

Piecing them together slowly.- Piecing no issho ni yukkuri.

What is my Destiny,- Nan ni wa unmei,

Where do I belong to.- Nan au wa zokusuru.

Hope is all I have,- Kibo ni min'na wa motteiru,

That all will work out.- Sore min'na ishi shigoto soto.

Even when all seem dark,- Even itsu min'na yo ni mieru kurayami,

I will continue on.- Watashi ishi tsuzukeru.

The ghosts of my past seek me,- Ano yurei no wa kako sagasu wa,

Soon all will become clear.- Sugu min'na ishi ni naru meihaku.

No matter how hard it will be,- Iie tatoe doyatte nesshin ni isshi iru,

I will fit all the shards together.- Watashi ishi awaseru ano shards issho.

(x3) Soon all will be reveled,- Sugu ni ishi iru arawasu,

And the truth will become clear,- Ne ano shinjitsu ishi naru meihaku,

No longer will it be blank.- Iie longer ishi ni iru hakushi.

I would like to note another apology to my readers, I had insane hours at work so I was unable to post this or even send it to my pre-reader. Only now was I able to email it to my pre-reader and get it back. Gomen.

Ja Ne


	15. Chapter 13

Wow, another chapter of ghosts. I'm so happy. Cries in happiness. Anyway, the first scene of the fic was half written by 'Hikari no Namida', so give her a cheer as we once again enter the world of ghosts from the past, also a paragraph later on… she really helps me get over writers block.

Ghosts from the Past

By Firehedgehog

Chapter thirteen: Nothing wrong and another day

Netto slowly woke up later that night, feeling better than ever. He sat up and ran a hand through his short, white hair. He replayed his dream or vision from last night in his mind again. His pale blue eyes widened as he realized he finally could remember everything from his past. He trembled slightly with emotion as tears of happiness filled his eyes.

"Netto-kun? Maybe you should lay down some more." Rockman said, seeing as how Netto was trembling.

"Blue boy's right, Yami-kun. You haven't fully recovered yet." Kage added in. Rockman glared at Kage for the nickname, but didn't say anything.

"I…I can't…believe it…" Netto said softly, allowing the tears to fall. Both navis became even more concerned.

"Believe what? What's wrong?" Rockman asked. Netto gave a short laugh.

" 'Wrong?' Nothing's wrong! In fact, everything's awesome! I've waited six years for this! Kage, Rockman… I remember! I remember everything!" Netto said, laughing.

The two stared at him in shock and surprise; quickly it became happiness.

"I'm so happy Yami-kun, I was starting to think you never would," Kage said happily almost jumping in his Pet, Netto smiled softly at his navis and best friends.

"I'm even more happy," Rockman said smiling, Netto grinned at the blue navi.

"Yeah… I can finally remember," Netto said, he looked at the ceiling of his room his sapphire eyes staring at nothing in particular. He could still feel the heat of his fever going through his body, while his mind was back on track in the memory department his body was a long way from okay.

"Netto-kun, you better rest… you're still sick," Rockman said softly, Netto smiled towards the PET's.

"Thanks, I think I'll take that suggestion," Netto said softly, and by the time he said the last word, Netto was once again asleep. And this time; a dreamless sleep.

OoOoO

The rest of the day passed quietly at the Hikari household, by the time his parents got home Netto was feeling mostly fine.

Mind you there reactions to some things were interesting.

"Netto, get back into bed this instant," his mother ordered as she found out he was ill, at the moment the white haired NetOp was sitting at his desk and connecting the two PET's for some reason.

"In a minute mom, I'm adding a program to Rockman's PET," Netto replied, he didn't even look up as he was so busy.

"What's so important that you have to get out of bed when you're quite ill," she said sternly, Netto looked up with a slightly sheepish look.

"Um, a program to allow Rockman to speak and understand the English language… he won't be able to talk to some of my friends otherwise," Netto finally said, grinning the teen began to copy and install the language files from Kage's files.

"Oh… I see," she said, she then crossed her arms and stared at Netto.

"But your still sick, its bedtime now," she said in the voice of all mothers, Netto sweatdropped as she used the voice of doom.

"Yes mother," he said with a sigh, but at least he only had to install one last program.

"By the way Mrs. Hikari… Yami-kun has something to tell you," Kage suddenly said, at that moment Netto was about to crawl into bed.

"His name is Netto," Rockman replied, by this time it was mostly habit to fight about their operator's name.

"Nah," Kage said giving the blue navi a raspberry.

"Kage," Rockman growled.

"Riiight," Nettos mother said, she sweatdroppped as they began to argue for real.

"So, what do you have to tell me honey," his mother asked.

"Yeah… about that… I kind of don't have amnesia anymore, I remember everything," Netto said feeling a bit shy about the information.

Her eyes widened in shock and she stared at him, Netto looked at her and waited for her to say something.

"Mom?" he questioned in a worried voice, as she had said nothing in over a minute.

Thump

"Ack… mom," Netto shouted as his mother fainted, quickly Netto got out of bed and began to fan his mother… trying to get her to wake up.

"Oh dear, maybe you shouldn't have told her you didn't have amnesia anymore like that," Rockman said wide-eyed, Netto agreed.

Thump

Netto face faulted as someone else joined his mother on the floor, his father had just walked into the room and upon hearing Rockman talking about Netto having no more amnesia had fainted.

"Hey, you two are the adults… your not suppose to faint," Netto protested to the downed adults, at this Rockman and Kage snickered.

OoOoO

One hour later:

When his parent's finally woke up, Netto had a hard time to not get them gushing over him… he was able to get out of there happy hugs when he pointed out that he was still sick.

A real turn about from awhile ago: when he didn't exactly want to head to bed right away… at that point Rockman and Kage were snickering so he sent them a glare.

"Do you need anything honey," his mother asked tucking him into bed, it was a little embarrassing at his age but Netto knew she was just reassuring herself he wasn't about to disappear on her.

"I'm fine mom, really… I have Rockman and Kage to watch over me," Netto said as she finally got up from the bed, she sighed not really wishing to leave… but at least he had gotten his father to agree to let him go to bed and for his father to go back to normal stuff. Normal, was not tucking a teenager to bed.

Now if he could only get his mother from stop babying him, and oh yes… his navi's to stop laughing. At least they weren't arguing at the moment.

"Are you sure?" she asked confused.

"I'm sure mom," Netto replied, his reply was followed by a large yawns.

"Goodnight Netto," his mother said, she turned off the light in his room and finally left.

Netto sighed in relief: finally he felt sleep over take him once again.

A dreamless sleep.

OoOoO

Time slowly passed; night passed onto day and the day passed into a week.

Netto thankfully got well after the first three days, after that he began the countdown to when his friends from Canada would be coming.

He also returned to school, lets just say that a certain pink haired teen was very happy to see him… hmm... well lets just go there and watch Netto going back to school.

"You know, I'm actually glad to go back to school," Netto said as he roller-skated towards school, he had finally gotten his mother to agree to let him go back to school. For goodness sake he had gotten better after three days, but she had somehow gotten the school to agree to let him stay home a whole week.

"It wasn't that bad Netto-kun, we spent it with mama," Rockman pointed out, Netto sighed and felt a bit guilty at being mad at his mother for making him stay at home.

"I guess, it was fun to hang with her," he finally relented.

"Anyway… don't we have to actually have to get to school… we are running a bit late," Kage finally told the two, his voice was very dry.

"Oh no… I can't be late on the first day back," Netto yelped, with that he increased his skating to top speed.

Finally the white haired and formally amnesic teen arrived at the school, just as the tardy bell rang.

"Ack," Netto said, he was so getting trouble... or worse… detention yet again.

"At least were not as late as that one time in Russia," Kage pointed out.

"…" Netto said.

Rockman couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"Your both against me," Netto grumped.

"Whatever gave you such an idea?" Kage asked in a so very innocent voice, at that moment Netto was running through the school halls trying to avoid hall monitors.

"Oh… I don't know… the fact that you two forgot to actually wake me up this morning," Netto pointed out.

"It wasn't my fault Netto-kun, the program that you still needed to fully install for some reason turned off the alarm… but its working again," Rockman protested.

"That lets you off the hook, what do you have to say Kage?" Netto asked.

"Actually… um… never mind," Kage said and whistled innocently, Netto sighed but decided not to argue more… for the moment… for he had arrived at class.

With a sigh he knocked on the door, moments later an agitated teacher opened it.

"Your late, you have detention with me over lunchtime," the teacher told him; Netto sighed once again.

"Yes sir," he said.

'At least its lunchtime and not after school' Netto thought as he took his seat.

OoOoO

'Geeze, what does that teacher have against me' Netto thought as he sat down, by now most teachers just gave him a look and sent him to his seat… but did this guy always have to give him a detention. Everyone knew he had a hard time getting up in the morning, and the teacher could have been nice to him… he was just gotten better from being sick.

Looking around the classroom, his sapphire eyes met the chocolate colored eyes of Meiru. She sent an encouraging smile towards him; he smiled back. Looking up to the front of the class, he felt to his surprise a light blush on his face.

'Why did I react like that' Netto thought bewildered, but she looked so pretty at the moment… and was it his imagination or was she wearing a bit of makeup to highlight her natural beauty.

At those thought the white haired teen quickly shook his head to clear said thoughts, he couldn't let himself he distracted.

'But, she does look nice… she grew up nicely from the girl I knew years ago' Netto thought with a small smile.

"Mr. Hikari, are you just going to daydream all day, or are you going to pay attention to the lesson on your first day of class," the teacher said sharply, Netto blanched as he was rudely taking back to reality.

"Gomen nasai Hitoki-sensai," Netto apologies, the teacher gave him a glare and went back to explaining something.

Netto blushed deeply; as he caught the sound of giggles, this just wasn't his day.

'Great' Netto thought, he looked at Meiru who was also giggling; she smiled at him and went back to work.

'Even Meiru is laughing at me' Netto thought embarrassed beyond belief.

"Welcome back Netto-kun," a voice whispered, his eyes widened as he recognized the voice.

'Thanks Meiru-chan' Netto thought, it was good to be back.

OoOoO

After a super boring lunch period AKA a detention with his first period teacher, Netto happily headed to his next class.

Only Enzan was in this class, the rest of his friends were in other classes. Well, it was better than having none of his friends in this class, right? Netto quickly went into his next class and found his seat and placed his things there so no one would take his seat. He then spotted Enzan pretty easily sitting in the back of the classroom. After all, it was a bit hard to miss that black and white colored hair.

"Hey, Enzan." Netto greeted him as he walked over to the older boy. Enzan smiled slightly, a rare sight for him.

"Hello, Netto. You seem even more cheerful than normal...let me guess...just got out of dentention?" Enzan smirked as Netto gave him a wry look.

"You know me too well." Netto replied with a sheepish smile.

"You did do your homework right?" Enzan asked with a raised eyebrow, Netto rolled his eyes.

"Yes mother, I did my homework," Netto said sarcastically.

'Geeze, just because I forgot to do my homework a few times years ago they think I never do it now' Netto thought, okay… so maybe he forgot a whole bunch more often then that.

At that moment the teacher for this class entered, sending one last look towards the dual haired teen Netto headed to his own seat.

"Good afternoon class, today were going to discuss the historical figures of England," the teacher said or rather chirped, Netto sweatdropped. Why did he get a super cheerful teacher, why did he take world history anyway… he knew all this stuff already.

"Okay class, we will now start listing certain famous royal people… at the end of class we will determine which of these figures you will research for a class project.

Netto sighed.

OoOoO

"Finally…" Netto groaned as he walked out of school, next to him Meiru giggled.

"It wasn't that bad," she said smiling; Netto sighed.

"I guess," he finally replied.

'But at least school is over for today' he thought with relief.

"By the way, I've noticed you've been worried about something… is something about to happen?" Meiru asked curious.

"Two of my friends I made over the years are visiting, there plain will be landing in a few hours," Netto admitted.

"That's great Netto-kun, can I meet them?" the pink haired girl asked, Netto looked away from her smiling face a light blush on his cheeks.

"I... I guess, they are going to be here for a week," Netto said stuttering a bit, what was it about her smile that did this to him so suddenly…maybe a side effect of getting his memories back.

Yeah, that must be it

"What are there names?" Meiru asked curious.

"Katherine and Alexander, but they like being called Kat and Alex better," he replied, he finally forced his blush to go away.

"Do they have navi's?" she asked curious.

"Yeah, but they don't netbattle," he told her; she smiled brighter.

"They sound nice from the little you've told me," she said softly, Netto nodded and smiled.

"They are real nice, they'll like you," he replied.

"I hope so..." she said.

OoOoO

"I can't wait, its been forever since we all got together," Katherine grinned, Katherine had chin length brown hair and expressive amber eyes. She wore a green turtleneck shirt and black jeans; stylish boots were on her feet.

Alex… was very tall was his age, and looked a bit skinny. He had black hair that seemed to flop over his eyes every time he nodded. A slight, splash of freckles were over his node. The teen wore a white tank top, blue jeans, white sneakers and a faded leather black jacket.

"Me, I can't wait to see what his real families like," Alex said smiling.

"That too," Katherine agreed.

Two hours till the plain would arrive.

TBC

I'm alliiive… alive 'dodges pitch fork' hey I finally updated! I had massive writers block. And my beta will be mad at me! I didn't even send this to him so I could get this out finally.

Ja ne


	16. Side story: Just another day in the Taji

Sigh… I was hoping to post a chapter but instead of a chapter I get a cute humorous side story. Well enjoy.

Ghosts from the Past

Side story: Just another day in the Tajiri house

It was a hot August night in the Tajiri home most of the windows were open an the air conditioner was on full blast.

"Dad, did you see where I left my PSP?" a voice called through the house, Dr. Tajiri smiled at the annoyed way his adoptive son spoke.

"Did you try your desk?" he called back.

"Checked already."

"Under the bed?"

"Yes."

"Closet," he suggested.

"Yes dad," Yami said.

"Did you try in the living room" he suggested Yami didn't answer. But seconds later he heard the boy coming downstairs.

He raised an eyebrow as Yami sped through the room his white hair flopping into his eyes.

Seconds later he came back into the room device in hand he grinned at his father.

"Mission accomplished" Yami said.

"You do know you were suppose to be in bed two hours ago?" he asked calmly.

"I was?" Yami blinked.

"Bedtime was two hours ago," he responded.

"Dad…" Yami said.

"Yes son?" he said.

"That's my school bedtime by summer bedtime is in fifteen minutes," Yami finally said.

Dr. Tajiri blinked then gave a small chuckle.

"My, where does the time go" he said.

"Dad you worry me sometimes," Yami sighed.

END SIDESTORY

Hoped you enjoyed it um… I kinda lost my betas email address… so bare with me… and beta… email me please TT


	17. Chapter 14

Whee.. finally an update.

Ghosts from the Past

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Fourteen: Air Viral

Netto hummed to himself as he put his backpack on his bed, he then grinned to himself. By evening his friends from Canada would be here.

He then paused and wondered if they would recognize him, he'd cut his hair and wore a totally different clothing style before.

Maybe he should wear clothing from before he got his memory back, but he'd keep his bandana with his family's symbol on it.

He went to his dresser and pulled out one of his favorite sets; quickly he pulled off his school clothing and pulled them on.

Soon he wore a black tank top, tight blue jeans, grey sneakers that wee a bit scuffed and a black leather jacket... something no one had seen yet.

Netto's clothing would cause his friends some surprised looks, but they had to realize he couldn't always dress like they expected him too.

"Looking good," Kage said from his PET.

"Strangely, I have to agree, it's rather stunning with your white hair," Rockman admitted.

"Good, now let's get going. I want to meet my friends as soon as I can," Netto said, he grasped the two PETs and placed them in there pouches around his waist.

OoOoO

Meiru had just stepped out of her house when she spotted Netto, she froze and was it her imagination or was she drooling a bit.

She quickly unfroze and checked for drool, thankfully for her sanity she hadn't.

That would have been beyond mortification.

"Netto-kun," she called to the white haired teen, he turned and gave her his usual lop sided grin. Was her heart beating faster?

He looked like a rebel, especially with that white hair of his; he looked so hot… and not in the body heat way.

"Hello Meiru-chan, I was wondering if you'd like to go meet my friends at the airport with me?" he asked.

She nodded mutely, not trusting her tongue to reply… she'd probably blabber and annoy him.

"I already called a taxi," he said, not noticing her rather flustered state. She nodded.

"And here it is," he said cheerfully.

Within moments they were climbing in, Meiru was still quite flustered about her childhood friends looks.

Did she mention that he looked hot?

OoOoO

"Were here, were here, were here!" Alex said, jumping about his seat like a five year old on a extreme sugar rush.

"Dear lord," Kat sighed; she forgot her friend could get like this now and then.

"Sir, please put on your seatbelt… we'll be landing in twenty minutes," a stewardess said coming to the overly hyper teen.

Alex gave an overly dramatic sigh, but did as she asked.

Kat sighed in relief as he stopped chanting, ahhh... quiet.

OoOoO

Netto took a deep breath; he didn't want to say anything but he was nervous. He wiped his sweaty hands on his jeans, he knew it was an irrational fear... but it wouldn't go away.

What if they didn't like the new him, or oldish him... what if he was too different then what they knew?

"Are you okay?" Meiru suddenly asked; he blinked startled.

"I'm fine," he said smiling, trying to ignore his stomach which was twisting with his anxiousness.

"There it is." Meiru said, spotting the plain above.

"That's great!" Netto said.

Suddenly a plume of dark smoke appeared from one of the wings.

"But that's not great," the pink haired teen said.

Both ran to find out what was going on.

OoOoO

Kat screamed as the plane seemed to decide it longer wanted right, Alex's face was totally white with a greenish cast to it.

"There's a navi and virus in the airplanes computer!" a voice shouted over the speakers, obviously not realizing there were on.

"Aw Crap," Alex said.

'Where's Yami and Kage when you need them' were her panicked thoughts, she and Alex weren't good against navis, Yami was the one that kicked ass.

OoOoO

"VIRUS'S AND A NAVI!" was the collective cry.

"Where's a netsavior when you need one," cried the airport security, somehow resembling a five year old in his wails.

Netto frowned and bit his bottom lip nervously, he had been a netsavior before his ordeal and following amnesia as Yami… did he still count as a netsavior.

"Netto-kun…" Rockman said.

"You can do it Netto!" Kage said.

"Sir… I was once a netsavior… would you let me try till the official's arrive?" Netto said stepping forward a bit; the main security boss stared at the white haired teen with grey eyes hardened from the airport chaos.

"What's your name kid?" the man said, Netto wanted to say he wasn't a kid but didn't.

"Hikari, Netto Hikari sir," Netto said.

"Come to the main control room with me kid, the have the code to get in there," the man said, Netto nodded.

"Lead the way, by the way I'm Frank," Head security said, Netto nodded and soon enough they were on there way.

OoOoO

A navi leaned against a data cube, a smirk on its lips.

"There coming soon, and when I win... the boss will be happy," the unknown navi said, and commanded its virus drones to cause more chaos.

OoOoO

"Are you ready?" Frank asked, Netto nodded from a seat.

"Yeah, as ready as I'll ever be," Netto said, pushing a bit of bangs from his eyes.

"Alright, codes in," a control tower official said.

"Rockman.exe, Kage.exe, Log on!" Netto shouted aiming the PETs.

'Alex, Kat... be alright' he thought, scared for his friends lives.

OoOoO

The two navis, one blue one mostly white appeared in the planes dark computer.

"Where's the viruses? or the navi reported?" Kage said looking around.

"I don't know," Rockman replied frowning.

A strong bolt of lightning answered the two navis' question. Spinning around, Kage and Rockman quickly leaped out of the way just in time to avoid the bolt.

"Who's there?!" Rockman demanded. Silence was the only answer the two had for a few moments before another bolt of lightning struck out, catching both by surprise. It was a strong attack, and incredibly quick, an unlikely combo in many navis' attacks.

As the attack ended, Rockman and Kage gasped for breath.

"Why, Rockman...I'm sooo disappointed...don't you recognize me...?" Rockman thought the voice was definitely female, and definitely sounded familiar. But who..?

Rockman had been right; it most certainly was a female. But the female was definitely NOT a welcome sight.

It was Empress. The same navi that had been a result of the Devil Chip back from the N-1 Grand Prix. How she had managed to get to be her own being was beyond Rockman, but it wasn't important at the moment. The more important thing was that she looked like she had gotten a major reprogramming.

She was no longer the bright pink that she had been before. Instead her bodysuit was a crimson, blood red while her helmet, whip and boots were midnight black. And even worse, she looked even more evil than before, with a terrible smirk on her face that seemed to say 'I know what your weakness is and I won't hesitate to exploit it'.

Kage looked between the blue bomber and the new female in confusion.

"Uh...someone mind filling me in here?" He finally said, breaking the tense silence.

Rockman took a deep breath, this was beyond a nightmare. In fact, he wondered if Hell had decided to come take a vacation in his life today.

"Well now Rocky, tell the little Kage-poo," Empress practically purred, giving a rather wicked smirk.

"Kage-poo," Kage said, looking beyond insulted.

"Rocky?" Rockman said bewildered, where the heck did she get nicknames like that for them.

"Now now, cute boys need cute nicknames," the dark navi said rather cheerfully.

Kage twitched, and he looked ready to strangle the female navi.

"Years ago, Meiru used a chip she thought good. It wasn't it was actually a devil chip. It turned her into Empress, Empress was defeated and Roll became normal again. But I don't understand how Empress can exist now and away from Roll, it should be impossible," Rockman said frowning.

"That's messed up." Kage said.

"Empress, how are you here?" Rockman demanded.

"That's a secret cuties," Empress said, Rockman groaned knowing this was big trouble.

"I think I'm scarred for life," Kage shuddered.

"Well then, I'll just have to hurt you more," Empress said and leapt into the air.

"Scatter!" Rockman shouted and the two leapt apart, as lightning hit the sot they'd just been. The data ground they'd stood on fizzled and deleted itself as its data was destroyed.

Sudden confusion filled them as they found themselves no longer touching the ground; Kage reached out a hand and felt a strange substance.

"A bubble?" he questioned, how the heck did he get in a bubble. Turning he saw Rockman also captured in a bubble, the blue haired navi looked horrified.

"Oh look, my own Rockball and kageballs to play with, I always wanted more toys," Empress said in an overly innocent way, so innocent the two males wanted to gag.

Kage then had a jarring experience, as Empress landed beside them and somehow began to dribble them around the area like a pro basketball player. Then she tossed them upwards.

"Score!" she cried, and then went through a hoop and bounced on the ground... the bubbles finally popping.

Kage glared upwards, wondering where the hoop had come from, his eye twitched a bit as the hoop popped and changed into a virus, who skittered away.

'That's it, she's so going to get it' Kage thought, she'd made enough of a fool of them as it was.

Cheering sounds came out of nowhere, Rockman glared at Empress who was doing a slight over exaggerated version of a cheerleader.

"Do I want to know where the cheering is coming from?" he asked Rockman, the blue navi sighed.

"Best not ask, we probably just be punned out of existence, she seems to be having a lot of fun," Rockman said, they quickly began to dodge empress who was trying her best to turn them into fried navi on a stick.

"Netto-kun, we need chips now!" Rockman called to Netto.

I'm trying, but something is interfering. There's some kind of firewall around the area your in now, the netsaviors are here and trying to break it down. Sorry, but your both pretty much on your own… we're lucky enough to be able to talk," Netto said frantically, Rockman winced.

At least they knew why Netto hadn't helped or said anything lately; he'd been trying to break the firewall.

"Damn…" Kage muttered. "Then lets do our best," and started charging his blaster.

"You right; and we have to hurry… they have to land the plane properly," Rockman said.

"Too bad I'm a sore loose, your going to die so I always win," Empress said smirking; she cracked her whip in a very disturbing manner.

Kage actually took a step back; there was something about Rolls evil look alike that wanted to make him run.

"We don't have much time…" Rockman whispered; Kage nodded. Hundreds of lives were depending on them.

"I hate to say it, but delete her," came Nettos sad voice, both knew Netto hated to delete... no kill Navis.

"Then so be it," Kage said, changing from buster to sword.

Then, as if given a signal the two navis sped forward determines to end their nightmare.

"I never loose," Empress screeched, also speeding forward, her whip sparking like lightning.

"Too bad, first time for everything," Kage smirked, dodging a whip strike and slashing her side. The dark navi gasped I shock, then in anger began to try to capture the two in her bubbles again.

"This is taking too long," Rockman shouted firing his busters, Kage agreed… they had a minute left before it was too late.

Then the plane was truly doomed, all those lives... no he mustn't think of that horrible possibility.

Suddenly Empress gave a gasp, her data shaking, through her shoulder was a familiar sword.

"Blues!" Rockman cried, glad to see the familiar red navi.

"Sorry were late, a certain firewall was in the way," Blues said, as he said were a familiar army style navi appeared.

"Army of viruses," Searhman smirked, banging his weapon against his chest.

"This isn't over," Empress hissed angrily, and logged away not even bothering to move from where Blues had her slashed.

"She'll be back," Rockman said sadly.

"We have the plane back under control, log back to Hikari," Blues said.

"Hai," Kage said, in moments they were gone.

OoOoO

With a sigh of relief, Netto sagged in a chair. It had been total panic when he realized he couldn't help his partners. Thankfully the firewall had finally been breached, just as Laika and Enzan had arrived.

"Everyone's safe and sound," Enzan said, returning blues to his PET.

"Good," Netto said, suddenly something was dropped onto his lap by Laika. Looking down he saw in surprise a certain chip, a chip that would introduce a certain program. It was a program that told people they were Netsaviors.

"Welcome back," was Laika's simple reply as he left, Enzan smirked as he left.

"Welcome back indeed," Netto smiled, he had actually missed being in the group once he regained his memory.

"Meiru-chans waiting," Rockman said, Netto slipped the chip in Rockmans and Kages PET's easily and then got up, he was back and better then before.

"Better not keep her waiting," he said, smiling he went to find Meiru.

Then, he couldn't wait to see his Canadian friend react to Meiru-chan.

TBC

**Omake Omake**

Whips and demons?

By: Aki Kochou

"Well now Rocky, tell the little Kage-poo," Empress practically purred, giving a rather wicked smirk.

"Kage-poo," Kage said, looking beyond insulted.

"Er...well..." Rockman looked around, incredibly distressed before logging out. Kage's eyes widened.

"What?! Rockman, you get back here now!! Who's going to help me get this plane under control?!" Kage yelled into the air. Of course, there was no response and Empress simply smirked and started walking towards Kage slowly, her hips swinging back and forth seductively. Kage nervously moved back a step with each step that Empress made towards him.

"Now, now, Kage-poo...I won't hurt you...not if you just do what I say..." She purred. Kage made a sound almost like a wimper.

"Um...no thanks?" Unfortunately for Kage, his back then hit a wall and he was cornered. Empress soon had him trapped in the corner and leaned in close to him.

"Are you suuurree...?" She whispered in his ear, softly blowing on it. Kage felt a bead of sweat roll down the side of his face.

"Y-yes..." A smirk grew on the demonic woman's face.

"I don't know, Kage-poo...you don't sound too sure..." Her hand ran down Kage's chest and then slowly ran back up and cluched Kage's chin tightly. "I can give you what you want..." She purred again. Kage gulped.

"W-wha...?" Empress giggled, a high pitched giggle that made Kage's ears hurt.

"Now, now, Kage-poo...you know exactly what I'm talking about..." She smirked. Kage finally got a hold on himself and shoved Empress aside and tried to log out. Only to find that she had disabled the log out function. So instead, he settled for the next best option: run like hell.

However, poor Kage only got about four steps before Empress' whip wrapped around his abdomen and pulled him back into Empress' waiting arms.

"Ah, ah...not so fast, cutie...you're not going anywhere..." Kage whimpered.

"Help..."

The sound of a whip cracking filled the air.

Owari


End file.
